


Dangerous Eyes

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU-powers, Achievement Hunters, Fake AH Crew, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Mutant Powers, Prompt Fic, Stream Team, Stream of Consciousness, Un betaed, its past midnight, just bromances everywhere, no real relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Users,the term coined for that rare 1% of humanity born with inhuman powers and other abilities.Jeremy Dooley and his friends are Users,making a living off their unique skills.They are perfectly content as they are.However that all changes when Jeremy is caught in a certain gang's heist...





	1. This is why I should have stayed in bed

**Author's Note:**

> so hello welcome to what my mind creates in the void with six hours or so before i wake up to and go to class.
> 
> Prompt(basically): "You're a hostage in a bank robbery.Thing is you're telekinetic and you mess with the heist."
> 
> So have my take on this lovely piece.

All Jeremy had wanted to do was sleep.He wished he was back home,curled up in his bed.

 

But no,Matt had had to remind him that he was the one going to the bank to cash the check for their latest job and that he was in charge of breakfast.So that had prompted the man to grumble his way out of bed,into a hoodie,sweats, and tennis shoes before heading out past the room of the third person in the apartment,whose head Jeremy could see poking from the blankets.

 

“So hello there everyone!”That had lead to now.Five people had burst in.Dressed in really creepy mask and cheap suits,they didn’t have any specific identification about them,but for some reason he recognized them.

 

The Fake AH Crew was notorious criminals,known for chaotic heists with spectacular results.However Jeremy was just annoyed.He hated early mornings and to add being a hostage in a bank robbery...

 

He was very,very annoyed.

 

His power spiked then,like it always did due to his linkage to his emotion.Jeremy cursed to himself,drawing his hood over his head and curled up to hide the glow that was starting from his eyes.To top it off,he hadn’t had a flare up in a while...

 

Footsteps grew closer,and Jeremy chanced a glance up.A tall man with a black ponytail was walking closer,eyes on them.He had an assault and seemed to be whistling.Pretty calm in a way.

 

Jeremy noticed then there was also a pistol on his belt.Aimed at the floor...

 

A plan shot through his sleep deprived mind.Of course.He just had to...

 

Jeremy looked up and focused on the pistol.Those around them were too terrified to look up,but those who did would have noticed a gold glow in his brown eyes.

 

* * *

Ryan was unprepared for the cocking sound in his side holster,and for the sound of a gun firing. The sound made everyone,hostages and robbers alike,jump.

 

“ _ What the hell was that? _ ”Michael yelled in his ear, “ _ Don’t tell me you got trigger happy,Ryan you crazy bastard ! _ ”

 

“I didn’t shoot,I swear!The gun is still at my side!”Ryan looked around and was happy for his power of invulnerability, “I-”

 

“Sonuvabitch!”Geoff cursed this time and Ryan and Jack,who was guarding the stairs down,turned to see him hit the ground as his shoes were pulled off his feet, quite literally“What the hell was that?”

 

“ _ What’s happening? _ ”Lindsay asked as she and Michael shoved the money into the four duffels.

 

“Some weird stuff-holy shit,give me that!”her gun suddenly wrenched from her hands,Jack lunged and grabbed it,carefull as to not fire it at Geoff,it's intended target, “Something is wrong here..”

 

“No shit!”Geoff grabbed at his floating shoes,letting go of his gun and cursing as he pulled them down into his arms,just as nearby box of paper exploded with a loud boom,making the three Gents turn sharply and the hostages to cry out.

 

“ _ Whats going on?! _ ”the two down below yelled

 

Another box went off.Michael and Lindsay hurried their collection down below and one of the tellers was finally brave enough to press the silent alarm,before crouching down.

 

“Guys,I think we’re not the only Users here...”as Jack spoke,she noticed the small man with the glowing eyes in the far back of the room,hidden by cowering forms and crappy chairs,but with a clear view of all three of them, “Shit,PK User.10 o’clock”

 

“What in the-”They turned just in time to see the room wrap and another man to appear,wrapped in an oversized hoodie.He looked at them.He was a tired eyed individual,wearing a bandana mask on the lower half of his face.

 

Seeing their expressions,the man just shrugged,before grabbing the glowing-eyed  man and teleporting away.The three Gents were in shock at what happened.

 

“That was...” Jack managed.

 

“Interesting”Ryan finished.No one had expected anyone like them in such a random place,escpecially a PK User of that caliber.

 

The mood was then broken by Michael and Lindsay appearing from the stairs,weapons ready.

 

“Some fuckers called the cops,we gotta go!”Michael said,bringing them back to reality.

 

“Right.Everyone knows the plan right?”Geoff asked as they ran.

 

They nodded.Michael tossed a duffel to Geoff,and another to Ryan,taking the third from Lindsay.

 

“Then I’ll see you assholes later.Jack,come on!”with that the five split,vanishing just as the cops finally arrived.


	2. Never mess with a living Hack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin hacks into the web to find out about the mystery man from the bank.Matt stops him in literally the most creative way he can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out my class was cancelled so i have time to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jeremy looked down at the sleeping form of Trevor,who was using his lap as a pillow.

 

“So now it's probably gonna get out that the great JDoolz is a User,huh?”Matt smirked as he passed,giving him a soda.Jeremy looked back at him,eyes lowered, “I’m kidding.I mean,I’m the only known User out of the three of us.You’re pretty safe”

 

“I guess”Jeremy closed his eyes and imagined how the Fakes reacted to his use of powers.The woman who had been at the stairs had seen him Using,and the three of them had seen Trevor appear to help him, “I’m just glad Trev was able to get me.It honestly sucks though.It drains him so much for something so little”

 

“Thats why he’s our secret weapon.You need anything else before I get to work?”

 

“How about an actual pillow for both sleepyhead and myself.I wanna knock out again.”

 

“Fine,but you’re the telekinetic”

 

“It's not in my field of view”

 

“ _ Touche _ ”Matt moved away and returned with two pillows from the closet, “Okay then.I’ll wake you guys in a while.We have to go meet that client tonight remember?”

 

“Gah...”Jeremy had forgotten with the robbery, “Thanks.Please do”

 

Matt nodded before he was gone,back into their room full of his hacking gear.

 

* * *

It was exactly twelve hours after the robbery when Gavin cried in joy, “We have a hit!”

 

He ran out into the living room where the others were fixing each other up,holding his laptop.Geoff had him run an in depth search on telekinetics and those involved with Pk-related incidents in and around Los Santos the moment he had had a chance to contact the Brit.

 

“ _ JDoolz,also Lil J -known member of the three man group nicknamed the Stream Team _ ”Jack read over Gavin’s shoulder as the Brit sat at the table with everyone around him.At the group name she looked at Geoff, “Wasn’t that the name of those guys who hit Fleeca a while back?”

 

“Those guys are growing in reputation pretty fast”the mustached man agreed, “Makes sense at least one is a User”he looked at Gavin, “What else can you find?”

 

“I-What the bloody-I think I’m getting hacked!The file’s changing!”Gavin tried clicking away but to no avail.They watched as the screen and it's code changed around to for a giant middle finger made in code with the words ‘ _ better luck next time,Gavino _ ’ across the bottom.

 

* * *

Matt leaned back with a smile.He had noticed Gavin Free,the Hacker of the FAHC’s progress since at least ten hours ago and had decided to play around.Burying whatever information Jeremy’s powers that was known had been a challenge,but it was worth it to watch the other hacker struggle.

 

So when he finally broken through,Matt had laughed and executed a response the only way he knew how-with his powers.His eyes has glowed an emerald green and glazed his eyes with code straight out of the Matrix,and he was  _ in _ .

 

It had taken two full hours,but soon Matt had scrambled the files to the point they couldn't be retrieved,watching with glee as his masterpiece filled the screen.

 

“Better luck next time,Gavino”He muttered with a smile.

 

He left his room soon after as his eyes began to hurt and made his way to the kitchen.As he did,he found Jeremy and Trevor awake and watching a movie.

 

“Hey guys”Matt realized then that his voice was raspy, “Shit how long was I back there?”

 

“Long enough for us to reschedule the meeting to tomorrow”Trevor said,as Matt got out a bottle from the fridge, “What were you doing?”

 

“Saving Jeremy's ass from the Fakes.”There was no sense lying, “Gavino got into the reports from the incidents before”

 

“Shit,I thought we got rid of those”Jeremy said,looking up, “How far did he get?”

 

“Not far.I caught him just skimming the top before I destroyed them”

 

“Worth it,I guess”Jeremy sighed,leaning back, “So anyway,want to join us?”

 

“What are we watching?”

 

“Would you hate it if I said it was Mean Girls?”

 

“No”

 

“We’re watching Mean Girls”

  
Matt grinned stupidly, “Count me in”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter i guess.I literally had no real ideas so i just threw it together.Not much action but SOMETHING IS COMING I PROMISE
> 
> Why Mean Girls?I honestly don't know but literally everyone likes this movie.I do too.Its hard to hate.
> 
> Critiques and reviews always welcome!


	3. Overloaded and Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later,the Stream Team and the Fakes meet face to face.Jeremy has a sudden and mysterious meltdown.The guys have no idea what to do now.They are most likely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah here we are.Three chapters in a day(technically cause i posted after midnight lol).That should be all for now,I'll get working on chapter 4 ASAP.
> 
> So have what My brain spawned today.
> 
> Love yah! Enjoy!
> 
> **Matt and Jeremy 's Outfits are based somewhat off their Minecraft Avatars

It was exactly a month after the bank robbery disaster when the FAHC and the Stream Team met face to face,totally unexpectedly on two different missions in the same place.

 

“Treyco,get ready,we -”Matt stopped as he glanced around the dock,stopping upon seeing the familiar Roosevelt of a certain crew pulling up nearby, “Shit,Lil J,you got the target?”

 

“ _ He’s down,why? _ ”in the depths of the ship,the man with the cowboy hat and white mask fired a shot into his target’s forehead,before waving at the man’s bleeding form and for a set of keys to fly off his belt, “Got the keys”

 

“ _ We got Fakes.Pattillo,Jones-Michael-, and Vagabond.Going to board soon _ . _ Armed for what appears to be a simple mission but armed _ ”

 

“Shit.Treyco,where are you with that cargobob?”Jeremy asked,hand to his ear, “Got the keys and the location”

 

“ _ ETA 5.You get to the container and check it out.Be ready to get out fast though _ ”

 

Jeremy made a sound of confirmation and moved from the room,quickly making his way down the aisles of the cargo ship to his destination.

 

A simple lock was all that held the natal door closed,so Jeremy ignored the fact he had the keys and used his powers.

 

His eyes fading,he pulled out his flashlight and entered.

 

What he saw made his eyes,which had just faded,burst to life again.

* * *

The explosion made Michael,Jack and Ryan jump. It had come from deeper into the containers.

 

Confused,the three of them moved towards it,only to hear a yell and for some invisible force to hit them.

 

“What the hell is going on?!”Michael asked as they struggled to move,for whatever the force was,it was imparting movement.

 

“I don't know but we have to find out”Ryan said,just as the pressure suddenly vanished and they fell forward,slamming into the metal deck, “Well that was interesting.”

 

“What the fuck though”Michael said, looking around, “That wasn't natural”

 

“I think it was PK”Jack spoke as they finally moved again, “Someone else is here”

 

She wasn't wrong about the second part.As the three got closer,they came face to face with a strange looking man.He was dressed in a bright red hoodie with a black mask over the lower half of his face.Glasses covered his eyes that appeared to be a fading green.

 

“User?”Jack broke the awkward silence with a single word and the man bolted.They noticed then he was carrying a man in a white hoodie with a cowboy hat around his neck. A notable thing was also he had bright green hair.

 

“Hey,wait!” Michael moved forward this time,but Red Hoodie was faster,even with his baggage.He vanished over the bow of the ship,only for a cargobob to appear with Red Hoodie in the side,looking back at them.In the pilot’s seat sat the tired eyed man from before,with a bright blue bandana this time.

  
  


They were shocked,watching the plane fly away,Jack most of all.She had seen many a feat in her time as a pilot,but never in her time  had she seen a cargobob fly so low...

 

Until she saw reality warp and the plane vanished into seemingly thin air.

 

“Guys”she said as the three of them stood looking dumbly at the spot, “Call Geoff.We had it all wrong”

 

They looked at her.

 

“JDoolz wasn’t the only one.The Stream Team are all Users.”

 

* * *

 

Matt deposited Jeremy on the couch before hurrying to Trevor,who was sitting in the kitchen nursing a beer and a roaring headache.Both still wore the outfits from the boat,as they hadn’t thought to change yet.

 

“You okay man?”Trevor nodded as he looked up.With the bandana gone from his face,you could see the youthfulness offset by his tired eyes completely.He had a rag in his nose from the nosebleed that occurred from the strain, “That's like the first time you’ve ever teleported a whole helicopter,right?”

 

“Second.First time was before you guys”the man rubbed his forehead as a shooting pain hit him, “It's so weird.Usually teleporting tires me.Not organic objects though...It just hurts.”

 

“Maybe your abilities are expanding?”Matt supplied, “I had that happen.It's interesting”

 

“You work with non-living objects on a daily basis.I only teleport in times of trouble”

 

“Which is most of the time”

 

“True I guess but...”he sighed,before looking at the unconscious greenhaired man, “The matter at hand now is obviously what the heck happened to Jeremy.He opened that door and promptly flipped.I’ve never felt so much power from him before”

 

“I know.He can have outbursts,but that's when he’s angry.And Jeremy is rarely angry for long without good cause”

 

“True...”Matt sighed before collapsing into the chair opposite Trevor, “What are we gonna do man?We’ve failed our job and simultaneously attracted the attention of the most dangerous group of people on this end of the country”

 

“Hope and pray they forget about us?”Trevor supplied,taking a sip of his beer.

 

Matt laughed awkwardly and took a sip of his own,

 

“Hope is the only thing we can do right now I guess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I SAW LETS PLAY LIVE NY.LIVE.
> 
> Well not in person but i went with my friend AuraGuardianRyan(I totally blanked on his name for this site lol) to the theaters for 3.5 hours of GOLD(Fathom Events is a wonderful thing).I had so much fun yelling,my voice hurts XD I also have a new respect for Lawrence ,that beautiful man.And you guys should see Nurse Micheal XD
> 
> ALSO JEREMY SANG TERROR EYES LIVE HOLY SHIT THERE'S A NEW VERSE FOR DEAD BY DAYLIGHT
> 
> So anyway,just thought I'd throw that out there :) 
> 
> Critiques and reviews welcome,and thanks for reading!


	4. Aftermath/Common Cause (prt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the same time the Fakes wonder.And discover.Also Jeremy wakes up and finds he's not quite the same anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much inspiration.I'm not sure how long it will be,maybe seven-nine chapters?I don't know.
> 
> But I love to see that you guys are enjoying this story!
> 
> Board I made: https://www.pinterest.com/nekeninayuki/dangerous-eyes/
> 
> Enjoy part 1!

“Are you saying that crate is full of Xtra?!”Geoff’s eyes widened as he heard the report from Jack, “Shit,okay,keep Michael and Jack back-Yes,Ryan I care about your safety but it just so happens your ability doesn’t take a physical form unlike the rest of us-just go shut it,get them off and destroy everything.Don’t care about anything else,the amount is unknown so everything goes”

 

On his end,Ryan motioned for Jack and Michael to clear out,“ _ Okay,I understand but with what? _ ”

 

“You're literally with our demolitions expert!Ask him,destroy that shit and get back here!”

 

“Yessir” Ryan sighed as he hung up and called to Michael, “Michael,what’s the amount of C4 needed to destroy a freighter of this size?”

 

“A fuckton”Michael thought about it and then it hit him,“But we can just rewire the ship to collapse in on itself,saving us the money.”

 

“How- _ oh _ ”Jack understood, slinging her gun across her back,“Tell me what I need to do and how to do it.”

 

“Well first of all,we need to find the control room...”

\------------

The explosion lit the docks behind them as Michael hauled ass out of the area.Next to him in the passenger seat,Ryan looked back at Jack,who was sprawled across the backseat,arm over her face.

 

“How are you doing?”he asked,getting a groan back in reply.

 

“Only make me exert that much energy when we’re not around that much Xtra”her arm was removed and Ryan could see the yellow  tint still fading from her hazel-ish eyes.

 

“Well look on the bright side,we just saved a lot of Users”he looked back at the flames, “It would have been a disaster”

 

“We got lucky”Michael said as they pulled onto the highway back to the city, “That guy with the cowboy hat...JDoolz or whatever his name was,I think he got a full face of it.That must have been horrible.PK and Xtra don’t mix.”

 

“Yeah,I know that feeling”Michael sighed, “Hope he’s alright”

 

The other two agreed and the car lapsed into silence.

* * *

 

Jeremy opened his eyes and instantly regretted it.Nausea shot through him and he groaned.

 

“Trashcan”was the first thing he heard as the said item was shoved at him by Matt.The nausea hit him again and he could only manage a nod of thanks before he lost whatever had been in his stomach.

 

“How are you feeling dude?”Matt was there when he lifted his head from the bucket and flopped back on the couch painfully sucking in air.

 

“Like hell”Jeremy managed,closing his eyes, “What...happened?”his memory was fuzzy as he struggled to remember.

 

“You don’t...Well,it's not pleasant”Matt sighed and Jeremy noticed the bags under his eyes were a tiny bit more pronounced than usual, “What do you recall first of all?”

 

“I remember...the ship”the pictures were slightly fuzzy but he remembered them, “Killing the target...you said something about the Fakes...Then going to the crate”

 

“After that?”

 

“Nothing”

 

“Well apparently...the crate was full of Xtra”Jeremy’s eyes widened, “Your powers reacted with it,causing you to overexert yourself and collapsed.Luckily I was able to grab you and get away”

 

“The Fakes?”

 

“Ran into them,but luckily Trevor was able to get us out...It's been a day and a half”Matt saw his face, “It's okay.They haven’t found us”

 

“That's great-”the nausea hit him again and Jeremy grabbed the basket just in time, “Fuck!”

 

Matt calmly reached over and rubbed his back,looking up at Trevor as the other man passed.

 

“Apple juice okay for now?”Jeremy nodded in response and Trevor got a glass of the drink.

 

As he did however,a feeling washed over the smaller man and suddenly...

 

“Trevor,there is going to be a knock at the door in about a minute.Don’t freak out but it's the Vagabond and Free”

 

“WHAT?!”The glass slipped from his fingers in his shock and Trevor struggled to catch it in time-only for the drink to be suspended in midair three inches from the floor.

 

The darkhaired man stared at the glass for the longest time,unable to form words.Matt looked from the sight to Jeremy,whose eyes were now glowing a deeper gold than before.

 

The hacker was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah.its a short chapter with a lame ass suspense ending but the feeling of the full chapter didn't seem to fit the bill so....I SPLIT IT INTO TWO *dramatic music*
> 
> "Xtra" is a sort of enhancement crystal I literally came up with on the spot last night and it stuck.Also nausea is a bitch and my mortal enemy.
> 
> Part 2 will definitely be up tomorrow or whenever
> 
> Anyway,thanks for reading
> 
> critiques and reviews always welcome!


	5. Aftermath/Common Cause (prt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They open the door.The Vagabond helps Jeremy.Gavin confronts Trevor about their mission to the boat.Jeremy makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you got it,post it right?
> 
> I said I would try to post today,didn't I?
> 
> So celebratory posting for getting out of class early tonight!
> 
> Hope ye all enjoy! <3

Trevor and Matt exchanged a look of horror before Trevor scooped up the floating cup,passed it to Matt,and made his way to the door.As he did,he drew a small knife from the waistband of his pants and moved to the side of the door.

 

“Who is it?”Trevor called out,very much on alert.

 

“Name’s Gavin Free,is this the apartment of a Matthew Bragg?”

 

Trevor froze,glancing at Matt,who had heard the words.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“We’re here on business.”Free simply states and from his spot on his couch with his head over the wastebasket,Jeremy simply whispers in a pained voice, “ _ Let them in _ ”

 

Trevor and Matt exchange another confused look of worry before the knife vanished back into his waistband and Trevor opened the door cautiously.

 

“You blokes are a hard lot to find!”out on the landing Gavin Free smiled broadly,shadowed by the taller form of the Vagabond with his skull mask staring blankly into his soul, “You gonna let us in?”

 

“Not until I get a good solid reason,Mr Free” Trevor could feel his energy swelling up.If need be,he could be gone in an instant,but would leave Matt and Jeremy alone, “I know what you do”

 

The Brit laughed, “You got guts mate,I give you that”.

 

He reached up for his sunglasses and lowered them slightly,letting Trevor see for the first time the fact that his green eyes had a suspiciously light blue glow that he knew the meaning of all too well. Next to him,the Vagabond’s soulless mask -eyes glowed a suspicious red.

 

As they did,Trevor felt his own eyes light up their own dark blue,not as a use of power,but  in awareness to the the fact that here stood two more people  _ like him _ .

 

“Come on in”Trevor said awkwardly,stepping aside.

 

Free smiled at him as he replaced his glasses and the red glow died in the Vagabond’s eyes.

 

“Thank you”he said as they passed, “Now where is the rest of your team?”

 

“Why?”Trevor asked stupidly even though Matt’s shaggy mane of hair was obvious as he attempted help Jeremy through another bout of nausea on the couch.

 

“We need to talk”Free said simply, as Vagabond noted the glass on the table nearby.

 

Trevor bit his lip, “What about?”

 

“Don’t play dumb.We know about you blokes being on the boat with the Xtra shipment,mate.”

 

At this time Vagabond had walked over to the glass,picked it up and walked over to where Jeremy was recovering from his latest round of nausea.Matt looked up sharply when he got closer,prepared to do something,but the other man merely dug in his pockets with his free hand and pulled out a pack of tablets.

 

“Take three and the juice.You should feel better shortly”Jeremy made a sound of thanks as he accepted the items and with Matt’s help did so.

 

“Why us of all people?”Trevor kept one eye warily on Vagabond as he spoke to Free, “We didn’t do anything to you guys.In fact,we don’t even work on your side of town!”

 

“We’re well aware” Free stated, “And as I said before,mate,we aren’t here to bloody kill you!We just want the information you  three picked up”

 

“What information?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me,love,we could be here all night,so can we please get to the bloody point”he sighed, “I want a simple answer:where is the information?”

 

“It was left on the ship”Trevor and Free turned to see Jeremy standing awkwardly,facing them, “I saw what was on it and then I was told to secure the crate.I don’t have all of it,but I remember the main points ”

 

“J!”Matt pulled on his arm,but it was already out.

 

Free cocked his head, “Oh really,mate?”

 

“One factor of PK is extreme mental capacity-more times than not gifting the User an  Eidetic Memory ”Vagabond spoke,making everyone but Jeremy and Free jump, “Is that true in your case?”

 

“Partial  Eidetic  but yes” Jeremy looked at him, then at Free, “If I go with you and give you this information,what will you do with it?”

 

“We plan to go after the man the ship belongs to,the Corpirate,for he was the one who had the Xtra aboard his ship.You help us take him down,we can get you blokes situated in a-”Free looked around, “Better situation than this”

 

“Hey,we’re doing just fine”Matt spoke up,only for Jeremy to nod.

 

“I’ll do it.I’ll help”

 

The two other members of the Stream Team looked at the short man.

 

Free laughed,and the Vagabond chuckled.

 

“Thanks,mate”Free smiled at Jeremy, “You will be doing the User community a great service”

 

Jeremy bit his lip at that.

 

_ What had he just done? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that the FAHC has finally found the Stream Team.What will happen next?(I don't even know and I'm the writer)
> 
> Also I can not British.I've been practicing with another OC from a completely different thing,but accents are hard.I think the only one I'm kinda mastered french ones...?(*shrugs*)
> 
> Anyway,so now's the best time I can think to now ask a serious question: How are you guys liking the story?I wasn't expecting more than like 3 kudos and like 30 hits if i was lucky. Do the powers make sense?(to you guys)
> 
> Please let me know!
> 
> remember I love you all!


	6. A Look in the Past:Steam Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of the Stream Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!Hello!
> 
> So i'm back with another chapter!To see this story with so many hits is wonderful...thank you!
> 
> Without further ado,enjoy!

Jeremy hadn’t planned to stay this long in Los Santos.He should've been back on the road,getting even further from the life he was trying to escape.Yet here he was,three months in,having drinks with his newest crew.

 

Well in the same bar as them at least.He sat alone at a corner booth,watching everyone.Even though he had stayed,he had sworn to not make any personal connections.Less of a hassle that way.

 

“This seat taken?”Jeremy looked up to see the new hacker,a guy he had been calling  ‘ _ Hobo Jesus _ ’ due to his long hair in his head but whose real name was  _ AxielMatt _ .At least,that was all he went by.Jeremy didn't judge,cause he went by  _ JDoolz _ .

 

“Nah,seat yourself” the guy did so,setting his drink on the table.As he did,Jeremy noted his glasses were a bit fuller than the average glass and the frames a deep blue. It would have seemed like nothing to anyone else but Jeremy had seen similar glasses once before,back home.

 

“So...I take it you're attempting to suppress your Ability to not draw attention?”AxielMatt looked at him,confused.

 

Jeremy indicated the glasses, “I haven't seen glasses like those in a while.”

 

The other looked embarrassed, “You...won’t tell anyone,right?They don't like Users here”

 

Jeremy laughed at that, “Think I don't know?I know what you're going though dude.Trust me”

 

He lifted the cross around his neck, “This is the best I could do.No one judges a sniper with a conscious.”

 

AxialMatt smiled at that,relief spreading over his face.

 

He stuck out his hand, “Name’s Jeremy by the way.Or JDoolz if you want formalities”

 

“Name’s Matt.Or AxielMatt”the other man took the hand smiling.

 

A beautiful friendship started that night.

 

\------

In the months following,Jeremy and Matt bonded,becoming close enough to trust each other with their abilities.

 

They showed each other late one night in an old factory a few miles from the crew’s base.

 

Matt went first,opening the laptop he had bought and asked Jeremy to ask him to find something.Jeremy thought about it and said simply, “FIB database.My file”

 

Matt nodded,and removed his glasses.

 

Jeremy watched his friend’s eyes glow bright green as he stared at the laptop balanced on a crate a ways away.

 

The screen lit up with file after file,and in less than five minutes,a very familiar-and blurry-picture filled the screen.

 

“ _ JDoolz,rivaled only in aim by a certain handful of police and BrownMan.Age unknown.Origin:Boston. _ ”Matt read the file and then looked at Jeremy, his eyes fading slowly“That's all there is.You’re known but not that much”

 

Jeremy sheepishly grinned, “I have my ways”

 

“But it says you rival BrownMan huh?”Matt smiled, “That's cool.He’s like a legend.”

 

“Yeah,partnered with the Vagabond of all people too”Jeremy sighed, “So I guess it's my turn?”

 

“By all means.Just don't destroy the laptop.I need it”

 

Jeremy nodded as he pulled off his necklace and closed his eyes.Taking a deep breath,he opened them and felt his eyes turn gold.In front of him,loose pieces of metal and machinery shivered.Matt watched in awe as the smaller man raised his hand and the items followed,rising as though attached by strings.

 

“Wow”was all the long haired man breathed.The pieces returned to the floor with a dull clatter,and Jeremy's eyes died, “I’d never seen actual PK before”

 

“I’d never seen a live Hack myself.So I guess we're even”Jeremy grinned and like idiots the two young men laughed loudly,echoing amidst the silence.

 

They were leaving when suddenly a loud crash in the back of the truck they had brought.

 

Looking at each other,Matt and Jeremy hurried forward.

 

In the truck bed lay a guy wrapped in a large coat and jeans,curled up into a ball.

 

“Hey man,you okay?”Jeremy climbed up and moved to the guy,who was groaning.

 

He reached down to check the guy’s forehead when his eyes burst open and stared straight at him.

 

“Easy,dude...relax...”Jeremy somehow felt his eyes light up without warning and for the dark blue glow in the other’s eyes to grow a bit brighter. The other guy's eyes then rolled into his head and he collapsed again.

 

Jeremy caught him before he could hit the truck bed and held him slightly.

 

“Let's get him out of here.I’ll stay back here,you drive”

* * *

“ _ Yo,Jeremy,what do you think about forming a crew? _ ”

 

Jeremy was sitting alone in a makeshift sniper’s nest in a building the night before a robbery.Ithad been going on three years since that night when they had found the guy,whose name was Trevor.He was a Teleporter,as well as the voice currently coming from his earpiece.

 

He  paused at the question,lost in thought.

 

“I don't know,Treyco”he admitted after a while, “Why bring this up?”

 

“ _ Matt and I were talking and maybe the three of us should move on from this one _ .”Jeremy was about to argue,“ _ We can only hide our abilities for so long _ ”

 

That was something to ponder.Sooner or later in this life secrets got out,even when buried and hidden.It was a given fact.

 

“I know that,but how can we create a Crew?None of us have enough funds,and no contacts...”

 

“ _ But we have a Hack.Matt even said so himself.Think about it,Lil J.We’ll be our own bosses,don't have to worry about a regime.. _ .”the list went on.Jeremy was growing more and more tempted with each item.But he still sighed.

 

“I’ll think about it”he leaned back,before looking out into the night city,full of the bright lights and varied cars, “See you guys tomorrow”

 

There was silence on the other end before a “ _ Be careful _ ” came through and the com went dead.

 

* * *

The heist and its aftermath haunted the three of them for years afterwards.When the alarm had been triggered and the whole thing went downhill,Trevor and Jeremy had been forced to reveal their Abilities to save the whole event.Trevor had teleported inside the vault quickly to open it and Jeremy had used his powered to stall the police cars baring down.

 

The crew had reacted as they expected when everyone was safe.They looked at Trevor and Jeremy with looks of disgust,anger and in a few cases,terror.

 

“Get out”the leader said when he confronted the two of them, “Freaks”

 

“Our cuts and we go”Trevor said simply, “Ours and Matt’s”

 

“What does the hacker have to do with this?”

 

“Just give us the cuts and we will never see you again”

 

The request made the leader angered,but the two had been around long enough for him to know what they did to those who wronged them.

 

“Take your money and go.”the man waves his hand and three stacks of money and a bag of jewelry was produced. Trevor caught the items as they were thrown at them,and then smiled.

 

“It's been a pleasure boys”the User turned to Jeremy with a smile as he grabbed the sniper by the arm.

 

Around them,reality warped and in the blink of an eye,the two were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!<3
> 
> Critiques and Reviews welcome


	7. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stream Team and FAHC meet.Tension.Video games occur.Assassination attempt.Things Trevor has done worries everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm back! I never expected to get over 300 hits,thank you!
> 
> So I need to ask a question.I want to have Mica and Andy show up later on but I don't have any ideas for their abilities.so can i ask for some ideas?I'm looking for something that doesn't have a physical form(such as fire and PK),sort of like Ryan's invincibility(the man is invincible,yes). I'll take any ideas,if you have them.
> 
> And with that,have the new chapter,and hope you enjoy!

In the end all the Stream Team members came with Gavin and Ryan,mostly because they were worried from the smaller man’s safety.

 

That lead to now,when the two men were sitting anxiously in the crew’s living room,with Michael and Ray looking in on them.

 

“We should do something.”Ray stated, “I wanna use the Xbox.”

 

“Of course you do.But those two-”Michael sighed as he ruled his eyes, “They seem suspicious.”

 

“They're just seemed freaked out”Out of nowhere,Ryan appeared,making them jump, “You would be too if you were in someone else's main HQ,especially us.”

 

“We should at least be nice to them”on their other side Jack appeared,moving past to them, “Not doing anything isn't right either”

 

She moved towards the two then,leaving Ryan,Ray and Michael looking after her with both surprise and curiosity.

 

“Hey you guys want anything?”the two looked up at Jack as she came over.

 

“Oh,I-Got any Coke?”the guy with glasses asked, “For him too”

 

“We got a ton”Jack turned to Ryan with a pointed glare and after a moment the man gave in and went to get a couple of the numerous cans kept for him and Ray.

 

“Thanks”she smiled as Ryan handed her the cans,and she handed them to the Stream Team, “Here you guys are”

 

“Thank you”the guy with glasses said as he took them and handed one to his friend.Like they had seen him before,the other man was quiet and dressed in an oversized hoodie,with a green bandana this time,but lowered.Without it blocking his face,they could see the guy was young,probably Gavin and Michael’s age.

 

“What's your guys’ names?”Jack asked then,taking a seat across from them, “We won’t track you down or anything”

 

The blackhaired guy looked uneasy,but glasses spoke, “I’m...Matt.This is Trevor”

 

The other guy,Trevor,looked terrified but a look from the glasses guy,Matt,made him calm down a bit.

 

“Nice to meet you guys,officially at least”Jack smiled kindly,and they saw the ‘ _ mama bear _ ’ side of Jack Pattillo come to light, “Do you-”

 

She coaxed small talk from the two quite quickly.By this time,a mixture of Michael’s soft side and impatience finally set in.He moved out to join them,placing a hand on Matt and Trevor’s shoulders,making them jump.

 

Jack couldn’t help noticing how Trevor’s body seemed to warm for a second,before a touch from Matt calmed him down.The warping vanished.

 

“Dude,don’t ever do that”Matt turned to look up at Michael, “He’s easily spooked”

 

Michael pulled back,apologetically,“Sorry man,didn’t realize”

 

“Do you guys play games?”he asked then,indicating the system in front of them, “We have enough controllers for 2 v 2”

 

“That sounds good”Trevor spoke clearly for the first time since they had arrived, “Who’s your teammate though?”

 

Michael smiled,happy,“Jack,you won’t mind?”

* * *

“You sure?”

 

“Positive”Jeremy looked at Ramsey-or Geoff as he had been asked to call him-, “That was everything I saw”

 

Geoff leaned back and crossed his arms, “Then we have a problem”

 

He looked up at the younger man, “Who knows about your PK?”

 

“Other than my friends and you guys,no one”

 

“Keep it that way,alright?The Copirate won’t take this knowledge getting out too well”

 

“Of course.Matt won’t let anything happen”Jeremy smiled and Geoff could see the amount of trust held between them, “Thank you for worrying though”

 

“No problem,kid”voices reached them, “Now what are those assholes doing now?”

 

He seemed worried for a moment,but at the “ _ Blue shell motherfucker! _ ” that became clear as they left the room,it was obvious.Geoff cracked a smile.

 

“I guess everything is alright then”

 

Jeremy nodded,smiling too as they entered the living room.

 

Once there they found Trevor and Matt in an intense game of Mario Kart against the team of Michael and Ray,and from the screen the Stream Team was winning.

 

“And Yoshi wins!”Matt laughs as Michael growled, “That was fun!”

 

“That was pretty good skills though,dude”Ray said to Matt as the game went back to the loading screen, “Have you played often?”

 

“Not in a while”As Matt smiled,Jeremy noticed the green tint in his eyes.

 

“He’s the best out of the three of us”the green haired man decided to speak up,despite knowing the truth, “I guess”

* * *

 

“So what's the verdict,Geoff?”Jack asked as the guys burst into another game, “Did it pan out?”

 

“All of it. The kid’s info checks with what we’ve been hearing.”Geoff grabbed a bottle and a glass, “The Copirate is planning to upset the balance with a shit ton of Xtra”

 

“What are we gonna do?”

 

“Hide the kid.As far as I know,their base is uncompromised.It should be all good”

 

“We could give them one of our safehouses for now.If what you said is true,anything related to him could be in trouble”at this,Jack looked into the living room at Matt and Trevor,who were barely in her line of sight, “Especially those two.We know Trevor is a teleporter,but Matt’s Ability is still unknown to us”

“It has to be something-”  _ CRASH THUMP _

 

Geoff was cut off by the sound of glass shattering,a yell and a something heavy hitting the floor hard.Looking at Jack in shock,the two of them hurried out.

 

The couch they had backed to the window was overturned as Matt and Ray were sprawled back just under it. Jeremy,Michael and Ryan were in various forms of shock,with the latter of the three drawing a pistol from his jacket and the former staring wide eyed at a spot on the carpet.

 

Geoff cursed loudly.

 

“What happened?”Jack looked around as Ray and Matt sat up.

 

“We were just chilling,when suddenly Ray yells something about a sniper,tackles Matt and then that”Michael pointed at the spot where Jeremy was staring at, “Comes flying in.Trevor teleports out in shock because for some reason he just happened to be standing exactly where that bullet hit.”

 

“They were trying for a two for one”Ray said as he stood up,his eyes revealing a dying pink light “Definite sniper with intent to get at least Matt “ 

 

“And how the hell do you know that?”Matt asked,sitting up properly.

 

“Rare ass form of his Ability.”Michael said,“Don't question it”

 

He then looked at Geoff, “Now what,boss?”

 

Geoff bit his lip as he eyed the room and the younger men,especially the Stream Team boys.While Michael,Ryan and Ray were somewhat used to attempts on their lives,Jeremy and Matt obviously weren't,being barely used to their rise in power.

 

“I guess we have to move places,the penthouse had been compromised-”

 

A sudden knock surprised them.Everyone reached for a piece on their body but Jeremy spoke up.

 

“It's just Trevor,he’s alone”

 

Jack was the one to go answer the door and sure enough,the black haired man was there,covered in blood and holding an equally bloody five-inch blade.

 

“I got him”he said simply before collapsing forward,unconscious,into her arms.

 

“That's it”Geoff said from behind her as she pulled him inside, “Definitely leaving”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i never expected to get this far...just putting it out there...
> 
> Critiques and Reviews always welcome!


	8. A Look in the Past:Treyco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the little boy grew up too fast(or how Trevor Collins met his future best friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not gonna bite if you leave comments guys,i swear
> 
> but whole shit,300+ hits!Thank you! It makes me feel so much better about my writing.
> 
> So anyway,new chapter!!!!I wrote it earlier at a burst of inspiration and well...
> 
> I'll leave it up to you to judge.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (but please guys,ideas for Mica and Andy?Anyone?Not helping delays them if anyone was wondering...)

He grew up with a knife in his hands,and murder in his blood.He came to expect what was considered the normal way.

 

They expected him to follow his family.

 

They expected him to be a killer.

 

They never expected him to run.

 

\--------

 

Trevor hadn't expected anything like this would happen.All he had wanted was to  _ run _ ,run from the men he had stolen the jewelry from.How was he to know the pawn shop was a front for a cocaine business?

 

The young man vaulted the fence and heard the yells behind him.They were quite close,too close in fact.He had to get away from them now,before they got within enough range to shoot him.

 

Yells got closer as someone on a rooftop sees him.Trevor bolts down the alley as fast as he can.

 

He wanted to  _ get away. _

 

_ He  _ didn't want to die.

 

He had to live.

 

_ He had to. _

 

Suddenly what felt like a burst of energy welled up inside of him and he felt what seemed to be power well up inside of him.

 

_ Run. _

 

His vision suddenly went blue,and he felt his body leave the ground.For a few moments he felt like nothingness.

 

Until everything came back at once as he hit something hard and metallic.Everything was hurt and his chest...he groaned at the pain.His eyes hurt.

 

“Hey man,you okay?”a voice asked,full of worry.Someone entered the item he was on and he felt a hand touch his forehead.

 

At the touch he felt instinct kick in and he opened his eyes,staring straight at him.A blurry face looked back at him.Terror rose within him.

 

“Easy,dude...relax...” the voice said again as the blur’s eyes shined a calm gold,and on instinct,his body relaxed.

 

He was  _ away _ ,he was  _ safe _ .

 

Trevor’s mind ran with those thoughts as he let the darkness take him finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wraps up that loose end.
> 
> So recap:Trevor is a late-User,which means he got his powers later in life,unlike Matt,Jeremy and the FAHC.He also is from a family of assassins,which is why he is so adept at knife-wielding suddenly.When Trevor appeared in the truckbed going on...five or so years ago(my timeline is horrible),he had been a runaway for exactly two years.
> 
> So yeah.The more you know.
> 
> Critiques and reviews ALWAYS WELCOME I SWEAR


	9. Things go to shit(in ten minutes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days later.Matt is a worried friend.Geoff is an emotional man.The author may or may not have a small thing for the Mica-Matt brotp.
> 
> Oh and Shit goes to 0-60 so fast its not funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,your local kinda-insomniac is back with an update!Thank you to those who gave me the ideas for Mica and Andy's powers,they worked perfectly :3 Also with that,Andy and Mica join the party!
> 
> So heads up I kinda just gave up on the end so if you have an idea on revision or something,hit me up i'll see if it works ;)
> 
> But hit count passed 400.
> 
> Holy fucking hells thanks you all so much for taking the time to read.
> 
> I'm off to bed.
> 
> Enjoy!<3
> 
>  
> 
> ((by the way,xCabooseRTRvB,may i just say you are one of my favorite writers in this fandom so to hear from you is fantastic and makes me so happy thank you <3 ))

Two days ago,someone had attempted to kill Matt and Trevor in the Fakes’ penthouse.If not for Ray and the fact Trevor had killed the assassin,Matt would be dead.Worried for the safety of everyone,not just his own crew,Rams- _ Geoff _ ,he had asked the Stream Team to call him- had split the group among several different safe houses and what he called “protection details”.

 

Really they were just other Users either associated or with the Fakes.Three or so Fakes per place where the Stream Team were hidden.Matt had tried to say he was fine with Trevor as well but had been placed under the watch of few very interesting people that the Fakes hadn't quite shared with the world.

 

One was a tiny illusion User named Mica,whose height made her smaller than Jeremy.But what she lacked in height she made up with beauty and power.Matt had once been told that as a Hack,his powers negated those of several other Users-namely Illusion Users.He found out they were right when he had flat out told Mica that her dark hair was pretty,which startled everyone. 

 

Later he found out she had silver hair to everyone else. 

 

Another was Andy,who seemed to be normal.He was a cheerful person that was smiling broadly even as he was introduced,despite the obviously dark circumstances.He had felt calm around him.However as Matt had been leaving,he had told that the man was a Lucky One and to be wary.Of what,Matt was not sure,but he heeded the advice.Lucky Ones were as rare as Hacks and just as dangerous.

 

But one look at this man and he decided that warning didn’t apply to him.

 

The third and final member of his “detail” turned out to be none other than the Fake AH Crew’s recently promoted second in command (and Michael’s wife) Lindsay. The woman was a formidable lady and honestly not what he expected.She had a cold air (quite literally) around her but a knowing smile about her.

 

However,Matt realized she was more than that,and he could see why Michael loved her so.

 

The air of the safehouse was surprisingly calmer than it could have been,but there was still an air of tenseness,one that lingered even as Lindsay had them watching movies the first night for no specific reason,other than to maybe calm them. Matt had appreciated the action,especially when the call came.

 

It was nearing noon on the third day when Lindsay picked up the cellphone they had designated as the only contact.She stood there listening as Matt and Mica were arguing about Legend of Zelda games with Andy butting in once in a while,her face the only indication of what was going on.

 

“Right”she said suddenly after what seemed like forever, “Shit,I’ll...Well I have to ask him.Are you sure it was all of them?”

 

The other confirmed something and Lindsay growled, “That son of a bitch” as she hung up and then in an uncharacteristic action screamed in anger. The noise brought the others from the kitchen.They came to find the hall covered in a thin layer of frost and Lindsay clutching a slowly freezing phone.

 

“Lindsay,what happened?”Mica asked,looking at the taller woman,who turned to face them.Her eyes were glowing silver and her teeth were gritted.

 

“Jeremy was compromised.He,Michael,Ryan and Gavin have vanished.That was Jack”she moved closed her eyes and took a breath, “She was there but was out when it happened.”

 

At the news,Matt lost all feeling in his body.It was only the fact that Mica and Andy were there that he didn’t hit the ground.

 

“What about Trevor-”

 

“Trevor’s fine.She was there with him and everyone else when she called.Only problem was that they’re focused now on keeping him from teleporting over here.”

 

“That’s gonna be a problem.Trevor can’t be contained if aggravated enough.He has to be calm to teleport straight to a location.We’ve found him out in the desert because he just got so overwhelmed.”

 

“But that was-”

 

“Three weeks ago”

 

“Oh”Lindsay bit her lip, “Well I think it should be fine,Jack-”

 

As soon as she spoke there was a popping sound behind them that Matt knew far too well.A crash occurred soon after and sent Mica,Andy and Lindsay for their sidearms.

 

They moved down the small hall until they returned to the living room and to their surprise  found Geoff and Ray were over the remains of the IKEA coffee table,with Trevor standing awkwardly trying to catch his breath.Blue light radiated through his closed eyelids,throbbing as he attempted to stay standing.

 

“Geoff,what-”Lindsay was speechless, “It hasn’t even been ten minutes!”

 

“That asshole...he took Jack!”Geoff managed as he tried to regain composure.However tears fell without stopping, “Right in front of us!Hell,I’m a horrible boss...”

 

“They broke in just after Jack got off the phone” Ray spoke.He seemed way too calm for the current situation,but in this life ‘ _ calm _ ’ was always hiding something,in this case shock, “They came too fast.The only reason we’re even fucking  _ here  _ is Trevor grabbed us.Geoff tried to get her but she pushed us back just as Trevor warped.We watched them stop her in time or something.But I can’t believe...”

 

Matt was shocked.Mica held Geoff in a comforting hug best she could.

 

“It makes sense.She couldn’t get to a vehicle so she couldn’t fight”Lindsay said as Andy helped move Ray and Trevor to the couch, “But the main question right now is  _ how _ ?”

 

“What do you mean?”Ray asked.

 

“How the hell they found you guys!”She gestured around, “And right at this moment how the hell did Trevor find us when he’d never been here before?”

 

At this the attention was moved to the boy,who was still catching his breath.

 

“Trev?”Matt found his voice.

 

“Don’t...know”Trevor inhaled and grit his teeth in pain, “Think something was there,at the safe house...” he closed his eyes and then cursed, “ _ FUCK _ ”

 

Confusion changed to worry as Trevor suddenly clutched at his head.His eyes burst into blue flames and the area.They could only watch as the area around him warped,the field expanding in a way...similar to Jeremy...

 

_ He had an Xtra Boost _ The horrible fact hit.Matt’s emotions bunched together as he ran forward and grabbed his friend around the waist.

 

The Fakes around them-even the still sniffing Geoff-tensed to do something but then the warping field died with the light in his eyes,and Trevor collapsed into Matt’s arms,fast asleep.

 

The room was silent then,and out of nowhere Andy sighed.

 

“So...now what?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah,0-60 right? How did Trevor come in contact with Xtra?What happened to team(s) Crazy Mad/Dynamite,Little J and Jack?Will this author not sound like a complete dork in her author notes?(Answer:NO,NEVER)
> 
> But anyway thanks for reading!Even just a look through means alot!
> 
> Comment!Tell me your thoughts!I seriously don't bite!
> 
> {I also like making you guys suffer by not revealing the full list of powers if you haven't noticed >:3 if no one gets them i'll post them at the end,promise ;p}


	10. It's a horror show, but I'm not afraid (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the kidnapped guys from the first attack.Michael gets an unlikely cellmate.How Trevor got in contact with Xtra.Everyone now just needs goddamn hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of another two part chapter because i was writing because to have a full chapter would...well i could confuse more than just myself.
> 
> Also i have a surprise in this chapter because I like filling plot holes.And keeping many a secret from you all :p
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Chapter title is from "Bird with a broken wing" by Owl City

Jeremy had known they were in trouble even before the attack had occurred.He had  been about to warn Michael,the closest to him,when there had been what sounded like a tinkering of glass,and a cloth had been pressed over his face. He struggled,and this was what had alerted Michael,whose arms lit up like a campfire,burning away the sleeves of his t-shirt.However as the curly haired man had made to move,a bubble of water appeared around him.

 

The loud hiss made Jeremy,who was struggling to stay awake,feel horrid.And he slipped.The darkness came faster, and as he felt consciousness leaving him,he heard a soft voice in his ear.

 

“ _Nothing personal buddy_ ”

 

Jeremy slipped off into complete darkness.

 

* * *

 

When Michael woke up,he found himself in what appeared to be a lead room.How he knew so was a bit strange but the metal seemed to sap his powers.So lead.

 

He sat up and then regretted it.

 

“Lie back down.It’ll go away in a second”A voice made him look up.

 

A man was sitting across from him.He looked like hell,with bandages covering his face and body.His hair was long and greasy and it appeared it hadn't been cut in a long while.The only thing that seemed off was that he seemed to be adequately fed,a strange thing for a man is position.

 

“Who the hell are you?”Michael asked,paranoid,but still following his advice.The nausea of the weakness slowly faded.

 

“James Willems.”the man said simply, “The one who took you was my wife,Elyse”

 

Michael froze.He knew those names, “Willems...As in Funhaus?”

 

Funhaus had been a fellow gang of Users that had up and vanished several years ago.Michael personally had never met them,but the original members of the Fakes-Geoff,Jack and Gavin- had all spoken highly of them.

 

“Yes,I guess that we've still got some power somewhere”James laughed hollowly, “And no need to introduce yourself.I know who you are,Michael Jones.”

 

“How-”

 

~” _Telepathy,duh_ ”~ the voice in his head made him jump ~ “ _We don't all have cool stuff like you_ ”~

 

“Be nice,Sean” James smiled weakly,looking at Michael, “He’s just crabby”

 

~” _You would be crabby if you've been stuck in a room for two years with Lawrence_ ”~

 

“At least you have company,baby boy” James muttered as Sean laughed, “How is he today?”

 

~” _Could be better-Hold on,I think Gavin is coming around_ ”~

 

At this,Michael forced himself to sit up again, “What?!Gavin’s with you?”

 

~ “ _Yeah. Apparently he put up a fight.They chained him to the bed.Want me to patch him in?_ ”~

 

“I-”Michael took a breath, “Please”

 

~” _Okay!_ ”~

 

There was a sound akin to a silent radio in his head,before a familiar voice was heard.

 

<~” _Micool?_ ”~>

 

Michael smiled broadly at the sound of the British voice.

 

“Hey boi”

 

* * *

 

Trevor’s sleep deprived mind recalled the necklace that the other teleporter at the safehouse was wearing. It was a pendant that looked like nothing,but the man looked to be in pain,and Trevor couldn’t bare to watch him.He had rushed forward even as the other had rushed at him,and while he had dodged,his hand had caught the accessory as intended.It was torn from his neck and the necklace was in his hand.

 

The item burned his hand and Trevor dropped it,grimacing.As he did,he felt power well up within him and his eyes heat up.

 

As he did,Jack had shouted at him to get Geoff and Ray out,pushing the two into his grasp.

 

Told him to get away.

 

To _run_

 

The first person he thinks of is Matt.He needs to make sure Matt is safe,that he is okay.

 

That the last member of his family was alright.

 

The image of the room comes quickly and before he vanishes with a firm grip on the two Fakes, he swears he sees the man he pulled the pendant from smile before the world is a blur.

 

When everything becomes clear again,he finds himself in pain,standing in the midst of a collapsed table.He tries to catch his breath but can't.

 

It hurts.

 

He makes out a red hoodie,silver hair,a cat shirt and tacky shirt reading security in white letters before his eyes burn again.

 

He shuts them.

 

“...when he’d never been here before?”

 

As he tries to regulate himself,he hears the question.

 

“Trev?”Matt speaks and he’s relieved for a moment.

 

“Don’t...know”Trevor inhaled and grit his teeth in pain,such pain, “Think something was there,at the safe house...” he closed his eyes and then cursed, “ _FUCK_ ”

 

The energy grew and he couldn't contain it anymore.His eyes burned and shot open from the build up.Around him he felt everything build up within.

 

He feels the room shift and he can see everything in a haze,a greater one than usual.

 

Everything hurt.

 

But he didn't want to run.

 

A red hoodie tinged purple in his eyes moves forward and he feels arms wrap around him.

 

He wants to _stay_.

 

The energy fades and everything clears.

 

He stayed.

 

But darkness hit.Consciousness left him and he collapsed.But as he fell he felt Matt tighten his grip on him and it made him so happy as he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so part 2 is in the works...also who do you think the guy that Trevor saved was?James and Spoole (mentally) make a first appearance and Elyse is mentioned.So who else was there? What will happen in part two?(I honestly don't even know)
> 
> ALSO RWBY VOLUME 4 IS GOOD SHIT.GOOD,HEART-WRENCHING MATERIAL.10/10 rooster teeth worth the wait
> 
>    
> Critiques and Reviews welcome.I'm not a werewolf,i promise


	11. It's a horror show, but I'm not afraid(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What occurs at the same time.Spoole and Lawrence talk .A bit of horrid humor.Who is Jeremy reminding Jack and Ryan of?
> 
> Fuck this shit.Everyone now just needs fucking baskets of kittens and hugs.
> 
> Where the hell are you,rescue team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2!So I thought about it and figured to add a few more things to wrap up loose ends and create some more...things to look forward to.
> 
> I also can't angst/torture too well without disrupting the consistency,but I feel I hinted at some pretty sick shit that went down,so i'll leave it to your imaginations. Sorry if I give anyone the hurts or sads in advance.
> 
> Also while i'm at it,if anyone is interested,read this and part 1 listening to "Eyes half closed","Neverland" and "Stomach it",all by Crywolf as well as the full story with "Crossfire" by Stephen.I kinda had the formers on repeat while writing this section.Neverland particually helps with the mood.
> 
> That and I have a story board if anyone wants to check it out!:https://www.pinterest.com/nekeninayuki/dangerous-eyes/

Spoole looked at Gavin as the Brit lay on the  largest of the four-four poster beds that took up the center of the room,fitting terribly well into the ‘comfortable prison” aesthetic. He was curled into himself fast asleep,tears falling from his face.

 

After connecting with Michael in the lead room that was James’ prison,Gavin had broken down.He may have been kidnapped before but the situation was much worse than any usual kidnapping.

 

It had taken a while to calm him down but soon Gavin had just tired himself out.

 

He couldn't blame him. No matter who you were,all Users were afraid of being even within sight of Xtra. Spoole  had been scared shitless when they had locked him in a room with the material the first time,and it had only been Lawrence’s quick thinking that had kept him from a room by himself.

 

Spoole hated being alone.He had a bad rap with abandonment.It scared him.His crew knew that,and it had cost James his freedom to have the Copirate put the youngest Funhaus member with their hacker.

 

“How long has he been out?”There is a pressure on his shoulders as Lawrence leans on him, the hacker’s chin resting in the crook of his neck.

 

“An hour.You finish what you need to do?”Spoole referred to the reason that they were in this room instead of an empty cell like James and Adam,last they had checked.

 

Lawrence nodded glumly, “]I got the location of another safe house that I'm sure as hell they aren't at.Should buy Ramsey time to get a plan together.”

 

Spoole smiled, “How far out is it?”

 

“Sandy Shores,baby boy.That should give them a few hours to at least try something and for a small break for our guys”Lawrence had a memory of the last time he had seen Bruce,Elyse and Matt,the three of them crying in pain as they were forced to wear the pendants of Xtra that made sure that they wouldn't disobey their captor, “Hopefully”

 

Spoole reached up and patted Lawrence on the head, “You did good,Larr.We can just hope now”

 

“You've been saying that for two years Sean”

 

“But have you stopped?”

 

“True” Lawrence smiled  as he hugged the other man closer, “Thanks for not changing,Spoole.You’ve kept me grounded”

 

“As have you”Spoole smiled.

 

* * *

“Jeremy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Define okay”

 

“Smartass”

 

“Look who's talking Mr Skeletor”

 

“Dude,you didn't just call me that”

 

“I’m currently chained to a wall and blindfolded,can I have at least a little fun?”

 

At that,Ryan exchanged glances with Jack from the cell across from him.Jeremy scoffed at their silence.

 

“Please guys.I may have only known you both a good solid three days but I can tell that  you're feeling pity. I’m alright,I swear.I can handle pain.It comes with the job,right?”

 

_“It comes with the job right?”_

 

They recalled two others that had said the exact line.Jack closed her eyes and Ryan sighed.

 

"I'll be fine no matter what"

 

_"It'll be fine I swear"_

 

“You're not wrong”Ryan said after a beat, “But if they try and do anything else to you,promise you won’t do anything stupid.”

 

Jeremy,even though he couldn’t see them and they couldn’t see him,nodded, “Of course”

 

“I'll be okay”

  
_“I promise”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that wraps up this lovely piece of sads.
> 
> Also I did not make anything teh gay.Even when we all know if Funhaus ever read this they would be okay with teh gay.But everything is mega queer-platonic and that is my shit.
> 
> I plan to start the happiness soon,because i'm slowly hating myself for the sads I have given within such a short amount of time.I just hope you'll forgive me then.
> 
> Anyway,blah-blah-Critques & reviews welcome-blah-swear i'm not a vampire-blah.
> 
> Until next time!


	12. A Look in the Past:The mysterous case of the vanishing gang(Funhaus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Years ago,the Gang Known as Funhaus vanished into seemingly thin air. 
> 
> Fearing the worst,Geoff and Jack enlist a friend to help them find out what happened.
> 
> Boy are they unprepared for what they find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there so I've too much ideas for this fic its crazy.I'm trying to not throw everything out at once so it can last long as possible but its making me go crazy because this fic is coming out so well and people are actually enjoying it!(also this is slowly becoming my favorite universe for the AH Crew to write in so thats also why i'm writing so much ;p)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,here's more of a testing style of the flashbacks.I was trying to create a version where there was from Funhaus' perspective but It was too...awful for me to write(literally in the "well this is is extremely awful why the hell am I tormenting them so much?" way).So I put it from an outside perceptive,utilizing lovely Ashley best I could. 
> 
> However as I can't change the tags without ruining the surprise,be prepared for a bit of angst in the form of mentioned animal neglect(bad guys' fault) and allusions to some pretty brutal kidnapping.
> 
> En...joy?
> 
> (Please don't hate me.)

The Warehouse that was their headquarters was quiet.Geoff looked around and pulled his jacket tighter.

 

“You say it's been a week since anyone has seen them?”Leading the way was a blonde woman in a grey zip up leather track jacket and dark skinny jeans,black gloves covering her hands.

 

“Yeah,we were supposed to meet up yesterday but they never showed.Turns out none of their contacts saw them all week”Next to him was Jack, “So sorry for the short term notice,Ashley”

 

“Nah,it's all good”the woman said as they reached the door, “I was meaning to come by here anyways on Know business.”

 

As she reached for the handle,her powers kicked in.Her eyes went their signature red-violet Color,and she gasped.

 

_ What seemed like an army of dark figures,colored in the faint glow of humanity,burst through the door,weapons at the ready. _

 

“Ashley?”Geoff asked as Ashley reached for her gun as the effect died.

 

“It was as you guys feared”She elbowed the door, “They were attacked”

 

The two Fakes drew their own weapons and they entered.

 

The interior painted in a gaudy orange that reflected the gang perfectly,the three passed paint splattered furniture and empty rooms.

 

A few looked destroyed,which worried them even more.

 

With no sign of any of the Funhaus members anywhere.

 

“I don't get it,they would have said something if they-”Ashley began before a scratching sound could be heard, “What's that?”

 

Jack instantly knew, “Oh my god,Benson!”

 

“Benson?”Ashley asked as the other woman hurried off.

 

“Their crew pet.Belongs to the Willems mainly”Geoff explained as Jack returned carrying a golden furred mutt the size of a small child with it's head on her shoulder, “Is he okay?”

 

“Poor guy was locked in the back room.Wedged with a bloody chair.”At that,a chill fell over the room, “Ashley,could you...?”

 

“Already on it”She went back down the small hall to the room and found the said chair.Hesitating a moment,she took a breath,pulled off her glove,and touched a finger to the dried blood.

 

_ “Benson!”a woman's scream echoed in her ears as she watches dark figures drag a cyan form from the door with the chair against it, “Let me go!” _

 

_ A dog’s bark echoed.The woman screamed again.A red streak is left on the chair, and everything fades. _

 

Ashley comes back as the vision ends,eyes wide.

 

“What happened kid?”Jack is in the other room feeding the dog,leaving Geoff alone in the living area, “You look pale”

 

“The blood is Elyse’s”she managed, “It's been a few days from the clarity.”

 

“What about the guys?Adam,Bruce and the rest?”

 

“I don't know”she admittedly as she took a breath, “Well..I think...I’m...just going to make sure”

 

With that,Ashley moved back to the rooms they had passed.

 

* * *

A bedroom area with a full set up  on the wall that appears to have been torn down,it's parts everywhere.A hat lies just next to the bed in the back corner.

 

_ A smashed computer screen falls in front of her as they tackle a struggling figure whose electric yellow color is almost blinding.A cartoon branded hat falls from a head as a copper red body hits the floor,still and unmoving. _

 

What looks like a training room that looks virtually untouched,except for the ace bandage lying on the floor and burns lining the doorway.

 

_ A blue-gray figure turns from a punching bag at the sound of the screams,only to be frozen in place.Figures move forward. The figure unwraps the bandage on the left hand and flames crackle to life. _

 

A heist room with maps everywhere and a shoe lying in a pile of papers.

 

_ Three figures in shades she can only describe as indigo,umber and ivory are captured without warning.Cloths cover their mouths and though they struggle,they all collapse.The indigo one is knocked unconscious.It appears the ivory one is down a shoe. _

 

Another shoe of a different origin left in the corner of the living room where Geoff had been sitting, as if it had flown off.

 

_ A white smoke-like figure stands in the far end,facing black figures holding the figures of the other colors.This scene is a bit clearer than the others-it had happened a bit later. _

 

_ “Surrender to me,Greene” a voice commands and Ashley can see what looks like a human standing between the void between both sides. _

 

_ She hadn't seen him until now. _

 

_ It wasn't a human,yet it wasn't a User.There was no color. _

 

_ The smoky figure shook his head, “I will never.What so you even want?!We’ve never done anything to you!Besides who the hell are you anyways?!” _

 

_ “Oh no one important”the stance figure seems to grin, “As for you did...you personally didn't do anything ,but your good friend Ramsey did”At that,she can make out the surprise on the smokey face, “So let's just say that we're sending him a message” _

 

_ The smoky figure growled and then shattered into what seemed like glass,reappearing attempting to kick at him, “Try,you bastard!” _

 

_ The strange being just scoffed and raised his hand,grabbing the shoe as he was about to make contact. _

 

_ “Oh I will” _

 

“Ashley!” Jack’s voice and touch brought her back, “Wake up!”

 

She was on her knees,holding the shoe in her bare hands.

 

“Oh thank goodness”The two women were face to face,the redhead on a knee,“Ashley,what did you see?”

 

“I...”the blonde woman couldn't find the words.

 

“You're crying”The statement surprised her.She reached up and touched her cheek.Sure enough it was damp, “What happened?”

 

“They were taken”she said hollowly,images flashing in her mind, “It wasn't clear but their colors showed me everything.They were taken to get to you,Geoff.”

 

Geoff’s curse wasn't even in English,but the anger was there.

 

“I don't know who it was though.He was a blur”It wasn't a lie,she had no clue who the strange person had been.He hadn't been human,nor had he been User, “Geoff,what are you going to do?”

 

“Well first of all I'm passing the word that I’m taking control of this territory “The man said,from where he was standing, “As a protectorate.Then I’m going to try and find this asshole that took my friends”

 

He looked at Jack,who wrapped an arm around Ashley “You with me,Jack?”

 

“Of course”She nodded.

 

“I always am”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:I have Ashley's exact outfit on GTA Online.
> 
> (And yes,I'm a lovely resident of this chaotic world,hit me up sometime to play,cause chaos or whatever.Name's LadyYuki;p)
> 
> **if anyone wants the Funhaus...perspective...on their kidnapping,let me know.I'll do it.I'll be crying but I'll do it


	13. Tick, tock. No time to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is on the horizon.Geoff is a strong man who may or may not need his demon(wife)'s approval.Elyse,Bruce and Peake are safe.The rescue begins.
> 
> Hugs.
> 
> Group hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So I'm alive!Here's the next chapter that is definitely much more happy than earlier.(It was written to electro swing dammit,of course it must be positive!)
> 
> Anyway,hope this makes up for my angst...*deep sigh* OKAY NOW THATS OVER.
> 
> I have the alternate version of the lovely previous chapter that may or may not've had y'all hate me slightly.It may or may not have a part two to fill in blanks.But part 1 has the angsty shit.I promise.
> 
> Okay,lets not delay any further-ENJOY
> 
> Title is from Hey Alice by Rachel Rose Mitchell

It took a week before any indication of rescue was seen. It had also been about three days since anyone had heard from the trio of Matt,Bruce and Elyse,and Lawrence was getting worried.He kept an eye on the building,through the multitude of cameras.Through them he knew their captor was furious,but not enough to do anything to his prisoners.

 

Through them he could see his boys,and the cells in which Jeremy,Jack and Ryan were held.Adam and Omar were both asleep.He could see Michael talking with James,and Joel...

 

Lawrence could tell Joel was having a vision,from the way his eyes were closed and how his fingers played on the sheets of the  bed.On instinct he kept the feed to his computer,looping an average feed of Joel stretching his legs on the other ones.

 

Some things just occurred repeatedly when trapped.

 

Soon,Joel’s eyes opened,and he looked up at the camera.Smiling weakly as he realized that no one was looming over him,he knew Lawrence was watching.He sat up and grabbed a piece of paper from the desk nearby,writing something down and holding it up.

 

THEY’RE ALRIGHT.LET SPOOLE AND EVERYONE ELSE KNOW.THEY’RE IN GOOD HANDS

 

Who they were confused him for a moment,and then he remembered.Lawrence pressed a button on his keyboard,signaling to him that he got the message. Signals were a thing created to pass the time when cooped up for so long.

 

Joel nodded and then indicated for him to drop the cycling tape in the cameras.Lawrence did so and with that,uneasy returned to the setting.

 

But there was hope.

 

Oh,so much hope.

 

* * *

Geoff had everything ready.Supplies,an escape route... but he was missing one thing.

 

“I need to contact Griff”he announced as they stood in the middle of their safe house at the city's edge, “She can help”

 

“She'll kick your ass,dude.You haven't contacted her in months”Lindsay would have run and started a one woman assault by now if she had the chance.But Geoff was still technically her boss.And she didn't want problems,especially in this situation, “Maybe she'll curse you”

 

“You shut your mouth,Lindsay. I'm already aware of how she can get”Geoff rolled his eyes, “I’ll make it up to her later.Right now,if this is the same guy that took them back then,we need all the help we can get”

 

Nearby,Matt leaned over to Mica and whispered, “Who’s Griffon?”

 

“Geoff’s patron.”

 

“Patron?Like an angel?”

 

At that,Mica giggled, “Not even close.Geoff never told you his power?”

 

“Nope”

 

Geoff had walked to the nearby wall and rolled up the sleeves of his tux.Grumbling,he leaned forward and placed his hands on the bare expanse of wood.Closing them,he suddenly began to radiate energy.Matt watched as the man's blue eyes suddenly shot open,a shade of flaming purple.

 

“He’s a Summoning User”The wall erupted in a purple pentagram,glowing bright, “Demon class”

 

From the circle,a column of purple smoke erupted,wrapping around Geoff and with another flash the man was gone. Matt jolted and made to move but Mica shook her head and kept him down, 

 

“Don’t worry.Griffon won’t hurt him...much I hope”she smiled as then the pentacle erupted again and Geoff returned in a stumbling puff of the same smoke.He had a bruise of his cheek,but he was grinning.

 

“How’d it go?”Lindsay asked.

 

“She’s on board”Geoff laughed,the wall clearing behind him, “Now let's get going!We-”

 

“-got some butts to kick and all that!”Lindsay cut in,getting uneasy laughs from everyone, “Lets go get our friends!”

 

* * *

Elyse felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks.Her head was fuzzy and-

 

She had a mighty need to puke her guts out.Even worse than the day the Xtra Boosted her.

 

“Easy,here”someone seemed to have  read her mind and handed her a wastebasket just in time to allow her to do so, “It's okay.Take it easy”

 

She did what had to be done and felt her head clear somewhat.Her vision cleared up and she leaned back,taking in her surroundings.The room was an average sized bedroom,and from the open dresser,mostly occupied by a female.

 

“Lindsay and Mica  both use the room apparently,or so Andy said.”A young man appeared,and Elyse recognized him as one of the three she had been told to grab.The teleporter who Jack had told to run after he had grabbed the pendant from...

 

“Where are Bruce and Matt?”she asked.

 

“They're okay”he smiled at her, “Your Accurate One and your boss are out in the living room.”

 

“Where is this place?”

 

“Out in Sandy Shores,the place your hacker sent you to throw the Copirate off our trail”

 

That made sense.Since Joel couldn’t find the place they were keeping the third Stream Team member,Lawrence had magically come up with a lead to a place just out of Bruce’s range.So they had driven out there,until there was a crash or something...

 

“How long have we been here?”

 

“...It's been three days.The Xtra was a bitch to remove and Geoff needed to get the last of his plan together”

 

“Plan?What plan?”

 

“I-”the door opened and she looked to see a slightly shorter man standing there, “What’s up Andy?”

 

“Geoff says everything’s ready.Asked also how our friends here are doing”he looked over at Elyse, “If I can say ma’am,you’re looking much better than earlier”

 

“Thank...you?”she noticed at the compliment her throat hurt.Like her body felt that the word foreign, “But tell me...what plan?”

 

The two looked at each other before the first kid spoke,

 

“We’re rescuing everyone,what else could we be doing?”

 

\-----

Elyse couldn’t  hide her relief as she saw Peake sitting there,muttering as he watched a game of poker on tv.She had a feeling he was predicting who would win.Next to him was Bruce,reading a novel she couldn’t see the title of.

 

“Peake.Bruce”she said out loud,using the wall to steady herself.Trevor-the Stream Team kid-had offered to help but she declined.

 

Both men followed the sound of her voice,and their faces lit up.

 

“Elyse,oh my god”Bruce set down his book as he got up and moved forward.As he did,she could see the prominent burn marks of the pendant.

 

He wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her head gently“We were so worried”

 

“It's okay,boss.I'm fine”She smiled,as Peake got up and moved to them, “Low key group hug of relief?”

 

“I guess...?”Peake was squished against Elyse and Bruce before he could say anything else,but he didn't fight it.

 

He deserved this,dammit.

 

Nearby Trevor and Andy watched,small smiles on their face.

 

“What's the plan now?”Trevor asked Andy,looking at the Lucky One, “Anything involving us?”

 

“No,he contacted me just before she woke up. I'll go let him know if he hasn't already left”

 

“Hope and pray it's on vibrate”

 

“I’m lucky,silly.Of course it is”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Demon!Griffon,the beautiful and sassy demon who is a dark patron of all things involving chainsaws and art (wink,wink) .She'll have a bigger part later,I promise.I was thinking when thinking of Geoff's power that eventually as a Summoner,you pick up a being of the class you're a part of and they're basically your guardian.
> 
> I also may like the Spooky Scary AU Geoff a little too much
> 
> So yeah thoughts?I spent way too long thinking of this XD Many a late night writing.
> 
> But thank you all so much for enjoying my work,I never expected such positive responses on such a simple thing.I love you all.
> 
> Remember that reviews are always welcome


	14. Sads and not so sads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy,Jack,Adam,Lawrence,Spoole,Michael,James and Omar are rescued. Lawrence,Spoole and James reunite. Trevor is too pure and kind.
> 
> The author would also like to offer you hugs.and leftover halloween candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent too long before i uploaded this watching Funhaus's finance and felony vids.totally unrelated.Just saying.
> 
> So i'm back and its my birthday.(well the 3rd is,the 4th is just when this says the update occurred)((Yasssss,I'm offically legal...also how does one adult?))
> 
> ANYWAY hope y'all enjoy the new chapter.Its much more positive and everything will be good.
> 
> I promise.
> 
> Also its slightly gay.
> 
> You're welcome.

Jeremy knew something was wrong without anything being said,from the way the sounds upstairs died and the way the guard at the end of the cell block hall hadn't tried to stop the off key singing  that he quickly had come to know as one very bored Adam Kovic of Funhaus,when he wasn't asleep if course.

 

“Jack?”he whisper-called to the woman,who was not far away,he guessed.

 

“Hey”he smiled as she responded. He was getting really good at echolocation at this point, and could hear she was still in the same place as the day they arrived, “What's up?”

 

“It's too quiet”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“After Ryan got pulled out,everything went dead.Adam was singing his heart out down the hall and  _ no one stopped him _ .”

 

Jack understood, “That means that we...”

 

“Have either no one guarding us or the dude is out cold.And judging by the routines of this place,I am 99.9% sure it's the former”

 

A loud popping sound occured then,and a slight curse.Though Jeremy couldn’t see,he could feel the familiarity,and the slight shape though his darkness.

 

“Trevor!” His voice raised without warning.

 

The figure turns.

 

“Jeremy?”

 

\----

Trevor grinned as he teleported past the guards and then grimaced as he stumbled out .Still wasn’t used to knowing where he was going.But he was in one piece.

 

He looked around.He was in what appeared to be a cell block,empty for the most part except for sounds of someone sleepily singing.

 

“Trevor?”he heard the voice and on instinct glanced around.

 

“Jeremy?”he asked.

 

“We’re down here”the familiar voice of his best friend lead him down the hall.

 

“He's a few down”he came across Jack,who despite being locked in a cell and obviously beaten a bit,sounded reasonably normal, “Worry about me after.You have the key right?”

 

“Got something even better ”Trevor smiled as he placed his hands on the bars and felt his eyes light up, “Just found out I could do this on the way in”

 

_ “Hey,lay off!”he dove for the turreted car and slammed his hand onto it, “No toys for you!” _

 

_ Suddenly,his eyes burst into light,and his hands pumped energy into the surface. _

 

_ Without warning,there was a loud popping sound,similar to the one Trevor made when he moved,and the car was gone,it's driver and gunned as confused as him. _

 

Jack was surprised as the door lock vanished completely,and Trevor opened the door.

 

“That's a handy skill”she got up then regretted it, “Shit,ow.My leg’s definitely busted”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Torture.”she waved it off, “Nothing major,go get Jeremy and then the two guys down the hall,Omar and Adam.They’re from Funhaus”

 

“Of course.”With worry after the way she was so calm,he simply nodded, “Sit tight and we’ll come back to get you”

 

She just waved him off,and he headed down the hall once again.As he did,she fell to the ground again and cried quietly,thanking whatever was above for this day.

 

He found Jeremy,and grimaced in sympathy. The other was a mess.His face was a rainbow of bruises,and he was blindfolded,his arms chained to his side.Trevor could also see a bandage poking from his friend's dirty shirt.

 

“Dude,you look like shit”he couldn't say it any other way.Jeremy laughed hollowly.

 

“I feel like it too.Could you remove the blindfold first?Haven’t seen properly in a week”

 

“What did you do?”Trevor teleported the lock away and opened the door,hurrying to him, “Hell,what did  _ they _ do?”

 

“I fought back.They just punched me”

 

“‘ _ Just’  _ punched you” he teleported the cuffs off of Jeremy's wrists quickly and then pulled the blindfold off, “Dude you look like you went against a wall and lost”

 

“Very funny”Jeremy blinked rapidly, and then looked at him, “oh hell,my eyes hurt...”

 

His eyes began to glow then faded as his normal vision returned, “Ow,Okay.Remind me never to get blindfolded again.”

 

“Don't get  _ kidnapped _ again and we can avoid that”

 

Jeremy had to smile despite the situation.

 

“Yeah,I'll keep that in mind”

 

\----

Adam Kovic was a tired eyed man that just blinked at them when Trevor undid the lock of his and Omar’s cells.His beard was scruffy and 

 

“C’mon Adam”Omar took charge,helping the man up, “Wakey wakey”

 

Adam groaned and opened his eyes, “Wazzup?”

 

“Rescue,dude.Geoff and the Fakes...They finally came for us”

 

Adam looked up at Trevor,his vision blurry.

 

“You ain’t no Fake”he said simply and Trevor lnodded.

 

“No sir,but I’m getting you out nonetheless”

 

Adam grinned at that,proud to hear that from a younger.

 

“Omar,he called me sir”the man said giddily, “Why don't you guys call me sir?”

 

“You never acted like you were in charge”the other admitted as Jeremy left to help Jack, “Unless you just admitted to having a kink”

 

At this,Adam looked at Omar confused,but the Adaptation waved it off, embarrassed.

 

“Later”he said,looking at Trevor, “Now what?”

 

“You guys head towards the exit.I’ve been told where the others are and I’m currently the teleporter here at the moment.”

“You’re crazy.Are you sure you’re not a Fake?”

 

At that,Trevor grinned and shook his head,

 

“No,but I’m really good at running”

 

* * *

Lawrence moved as the door vanished,allowing them to see the hall for the first time in quite a long while.Gavin was sitting up now,blinking.At the sight of the rescuers, the Brit lit up and leapt off the bed,landing in the open arms of one smiling curly haired man.

 

Next to him,Trevor smiled as he caught his breath,and looked up as the third man moved towards the inside of the room,a smile on his face.

 

“Larr!Spoole!”The two couldn't believe it as they were face to face with James,who looked so relieved despite the bandaids in his face.

 

“Goddamn it,you motherfucking asshole...”Spoole was now openly crying as Lawrence cursed loudly,wiping his eyes under his glasses, “We were so fucking worried,man.”

 

“Hey,you think I wasn't?”James smiled weakly,then held out his arms, “Come ‘ere you two.”

 

There was no need to tell them twice.They grabbed him a tight hug and just cried.James smiled as he hugged them,resting his head on Lawrence’s shoulder and held Spoole closer.

 

“Make your way to the exit as soon as you can”Trevor said quietly to Michael as he and Gavin pulled apart, “Geoff and the others could use the help and the others need to get out”

 

“Yeah”Michael nodded as Trevor turned, “Wait,where are you going?”

 

“To find the Premo,Joel,and Ryan.Jeremy and Jack didn't know where they took him”

 

As he left the room,Michael grabbed Trevor again by the upper arm.

 

“This wasn't your fight to begin with,but thank you,Trevor.For everything you've done” 

 

The teleporter just smiled and with a popping sound,he was gone as if he was never there 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.You like? I'm so happy its getting happy myself :D hope you enjoy and that alls well!
> 
> Review!Please!I wanna know your opinions and if you wanna talk,I'm here for that too!


	15. Spooky Scary+ Rescues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff shows his power(He is very scary).A bit of Funhaus' background is revealed.You may hate the author slightly.
> 
> But then you will love her again
> 
> Rescue...complete?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey there!Welcome to a new update!
> 
> I had cake today despite having having a breakdown earlier.A good end to a kinda sucky day.
> 
> Also don't get saturday classes unless you need absolutely them kids
> 
> Anyway,the rescue is wrapping up as of now and I'm evil.You'll see why as you read :3
> 
> Love you all<3 Enjoy
> 
> (also my chapter names are getting lazy,sorry~)

Geoff heard the explosions before he saw Michael. The younger man was leading the others from the building.He felt relief as he recognized Kovic and the other Funhaus members,as well as the green hair of the Stream Team kid Jeremy.Gavin was helping him with Jack,who was limping,her leg extended in front of her.

 

But where was Ryan and the teleporter kid...

 

“There's the Fake leader!”he turned at the yells and comes face to face with some of the Corporate's men, “Get him!”

 

SO clique.He sighed and turned to face them,guns pointing at him.

 

“Not a chance”he clenched his fist.

 

“ _ From the Depths of Hell and Darkness, _

_ I command the Veil to bend,allowing my patron to rear their head. _ ”his fist unclenched and his eyes went purple, “ _ I call your name within my heart,come to me,do your part _ ”

 

The men watched as a pentagram erupted around him and for what appeared to be a towering shadowy figure with similar eyes to his own to rise behind him.With his arms crossed,he grinned.

 

“What were you saying?”the shadow loomed over him,its gaze upon the men.

 

“M-monster!”He looked at them,his face darkening.

 

“You think I'm a monster,huh” he laughed,an ominous thing,“You shouldn't have hurt my family then” 

 

The shadow rose higher and then without warning,leapt.

 

The screams echoed across the whole battlefield.

 

* * *

Bruce growled as he finally gave up reading and threw his book down,surprising Elyse and Peake.

 

“Bruce?”Elyse asked,a bubble and a ton of sharpened pencils providing her with entertainment.Next to her,Peake was lazily predicting the weather for the next week.

 

“I can't fucking sit around”He said, as he leaned back,closing his eyes,“Especially when our friends are risking their lives...”he grit his teeth, “For our mistakes”

 

Elyse sighed and looked at Peake,who had just finished next Sunday and decided to see if he could predict horoscopes too. The man didn't have to look up as he raised a hand and waved her on.

 

“Bruce,they're doing this  _ because _ they are our friends. Sure,it was rocky at times,but in the end,they didn't stop looking”she got up and walked to to him,bending down to look at him, “They came for us.Someone outside of our group, _ caring _ ”

 

Bruce looked at her.She was right.They had started somewhat precariously,with nothing going right and everyone making them,a gang of Users with nothing besides each other and a dog,undesirable.They were struggling to get by,to live.

 

And then the Fake AH Crew had appeared,the quickly growing crew taking an interest in them.They had helped them get on their feet,find better contacts, and they just became close.

 

Close enough to make something as simple as their kidnapping hit hard.

 

Bruce sighed, “I guess you're right,Elyse.Sorry,it's just...I’m worried.I don't know what's going on,if they're okay...I’m the leader of you guys,it's my job to make sure you're all safe.Let it be after a heist,domestic everyday things...hell,even this.I care so much,too much about you guys”

 

Peake came over then,and placed his hand on Bruce’s arm.

 

“I predict everything will be alright,Bruce”he said quietly, “I predict that soon we'll be back home,playing with Benson and just being genuinely happy.Finally do that heist we were planning before this all went down.”

 

Bruce smiled at that,and placed his hand over his.

 

“Of course,when are you ever wrong?”

 

* * *

Ryan wasn't moving as the door vanished and Trevor and Joel hurried in. The invincible man was still.Trevor hurriedly checked him over and looked at Joel, “Dude,he isn't breathing,what do we do?!”

 

Joel knew the answer instantly, “How many people can you teleport?”

 

“What?”

 

“How many people can you teleport?”

 

“I-three at max?”

 

“Good,you’re gonna take us outside, and give Ryan here to Lawrence.He can help”

 

“Okay”Trevor was a little bit confused but he nodded and then closed his eyes.The room warped around them,as he kept one hand on Joel’s arm,the other on Ryan's chest.The familiar dark blue of his Color filled his vision,and the room vanished.

 

“No you don't,boy!”

 

It felt as though someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt,and  Trevor was yanked back,his connection to Joel and Ryan shattered,but not before he forced them to the other side,and he was pulled back from where he had come.

 

“Lawrence!”Joel yelled as they hit,making the hacker turn, the fact Trevor was gone still on his mind but Ryan- “Lawrence,we need you!”

 

The man saw Ryan and knew,running over and setting his hands full of sparks.

 

“What happened?”Jeremy joined them as Lawrence began CPR, his hands his own personal electroshocker, “Where’s Trevor?”

 

Joel was focused on Ryan,checking his pulse and the watch as Lawrence took a break.

 

“What happened to him?”Joel looked up at Jeremy with a forlorn expression, “What happened to my crewmate?!

 

“I-” Ryan suddenly coughed,and Lawrence leaned back,relieved.

 

“Hey,Haywood,welcome back”Joel turned to him, “You okay?”

 

“He got past my shield”The words left Ryan's mouth, “The Copirate's a User-he can get into non-Physical powers and the Special Exceptions.”

 

“Special Exceptions?”Jeremy asked.

 

“Teleporters,for one”Joel spoke as they helped Ryan sit up,the others unaware due to the current fighting around them, “They cannot manifest their powers like you or Lawrence,but they can affect the area around them.Like when Trevor warps,that is the exception.”

 

“Oh,but what can the Copirate do-”

 

“ _ Ramsey _ !”a voice echoed above  them,freezing the battle.A helicopter was levitating there,guns aimed at them.As it happened,the enemy backed away.

 

Geoff growled,the purple eyed shadow drifting around him,eyes glowing, “Copirate”

 

“ _ Nice of you to join me on the battlefield!I believe this is yours? _ ”there was a moment of confusion,until the door opened Trevor was there,unconscious,held by two black armored men.

 

“You bastard!”Matt and Jeremy had appeared,Jeremy’s hands raised with his eyes glowing gold and Matt looking ready to kill something.

 

“ _ Aw,it seems you have fresh blood.Too bad,too soon _ ”the Copirate laughed,his acidic eyes looking over the scattered group down below.They jumped from Geoff with his shadow,to Michael and Lindsay next to each other,to Lawrence still crouching over a weakened Ryan, “ _ I would stay and fight but I really must be going.Stuff to do,people to see and all that _ ”

 

“Let Trevor go!”Jeremy raised his hands and around them,huge chunks of the broken ground rose around him.

 

“ _ Gladly _ ”the response was unexpected,as was the next action, “ _ Let him go boys _ ”

 

The men pushed Trevor from the door,and they could only watch in horror as the boy free fell.

 

As he did,Geoff yelled something in an unfamiliar tongue and sent his demon straight for the helicopter,anger at the man.

 

“Trevor!”Jeremy dropped the ground and scrambled to try and lock his abilities on his friend’s body,but he couldn’t, “Shit he’s moving too fast!”

 

Matt growled,as he could do nothing but watch in terror.

 

The Copirate laughed as he dodged the attack and flew away cackling.

 

There was a sound of shattering glass then, as a white blur suddenly shot past them,towards Trevor’s falling form. The blur solidified into a human for like a minute as he grabbed the younger and then they were gone.

 

Behind Matt and Jeremy,the sound occurred again,and Bruce appeared,Trevor leaning against him,his head lolling back but he was alive.

 

“I guess the debt’s been paid”the man smiled weakly before passing his cargo to Matt, “I’ll see you guys later”

 

“I,uh...”Jeremy started before Matt smiled.

 

“Thank you”

 

Bruce grinned before he exploded into tiny shards of glass and was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT:Geoff is speaking latin.As to not offend,I just italicize it.Simple.He cussed when he yelled for the attack.
> 
> This is also like 4 chapters from the end?I have plans for at least another chapter and maybe a three part epilogue!
> 
> Also should i think about a sequel?Or should i ask that question at the end? :p
> 
> Anyway,remember reviews are always welcome!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


	16. Suspiciously Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its over.Funhaus is safe. Everyone is alright...Gavin also learns the truth of Ryan's imprisonment(kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{{{Totally not procrastinating on a paper due tomorrow to post this,defiantly not doing that}}}}}  
> \----------------------------------------------  
> And here we are,the end of the main story!Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this!I haven't had this much appreciation for something in a long time.
> 
> I'll be posting the Epilogue,split into four parts as I see fit(actually i wanna see if I can get to a 1000 hits before then,so close now!)
> 
> But thank you again for reading,it means alot.
> 
> Without further ado enjoy!

Everyone was silent as the enemy vanished completely,before someone started laughing.

 

Adam was sitting on the ground,his face in his hands.

 

“We’re finally out!”he managed,his laughter raking his body, “God fucking damn it,I was beginning to lose hope!”

 

Geoff looked at him and found he was right.

Soon,Lawrence joined in,then Jack...Everyone soon joined in,relief finally setting in.

 

It was over.

 

For now

\--------

 

Ryan grinned,looking at the happiness around him,before he grimaced.

 

“Rye?”Gavin was closest, “You okay,mate?”

 

“Pardon me a moment”he moved off and crouched behind a piece of rubble.Gavin was confused, but then he heard the retching.And he knew.

 

“Ryan,are you having a Hangover?”

 

“No-”he threw up again,and moaned, “Maybe...?”

 

“What hap-He did that to you”Gavin growled,his eyes flashing“When they found you,you’d bloody passed out.Was that why?”

 

“Yeah...”The nausea passed and Ryan leaned back, “I’m so embarrassed.I don't know what it did to me.”

 

“Whatever it did it can’t be too bad”Gavin bent down, “Either way,you’ll still be our lovely Ryan the Invincible Guy”

 

Ryan smiled, and then looked around, “Do what are you going to do now Gav?No more fights...”

 

“I’m going home”Gavin grinned broadly,“I have to tell her what happened.She’ll love to hear how we saved Funhaus”

 

“She'd be mad we didn't bring her”Ryan laughed,nausea still there but fading, “Could have caused a riot”

 

“The Bad,the Free and the Doll”Gavin laughed almost dreamily, “Would’ve been quite the sight”

 

“Yeah”Ryan grinned weakly, “It would've”

\----

 

“Geoff”the man turned to see Michael and Lindsay,the couple holding hands.

 

“Hello you two”he turned and his shadow moved over to wrap around them, “Everything alright?”

 

“Hi Griffon”Lindsay smiled at the shadow as she turned back to Geoff, “Everything's fine.We just wanted to let you know that everyone’s okay.Jack’s leg was a clean break from what we gathered so Caleb and the others took her back to properly cast it.Ryan’s refusing medical help so they took him as well”

 

“That's good,what about Funhaus though?”Geoff looked at the men, “What’d they want to do?”

 

“Omar had to force James and Adam into the car,but Lawrence and Spoole seem alright though.Physically,at least.We don’t know what happened mentally”

 

“Oh,okay”Geoff smiled weakly and Michael spoke up,

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t shake the feeling we haven’t seen the last of him”the Summoner admitted,looking back in the way the enemy had fled, “After what he did-”

 

“-Let’s not worry about that now”Lindsay cut  in,letting go of Michael’s hand to walk to Geoff and place both hands on his shoulders, “Right now think of it this way:Funhaus is safe,we’re safe.We’re alive and that’s what matters”

 

“Yeah”Geoff smiled at her logic, “You’re right.Thanks Lindsay”he looked at Michael, “You too Michael.Thank you both.”

 

“Of course,boss”Michael smiled, “Now let's go home?”

 

Geoff chanced one more look behind him and then turned back to the couple,the shadow that was his Patron wrapping around him comfortingly.

 

“Yeah”he grinned, “Lets”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!The Epilogue is almost completed,and I'll see you then!
> 
> REviews are always welcome!


	17. (Epilogue)Part 1-Funhaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRONICALLY THIS WAS POSTED DURING THE FUNHAUS SECTION OF THE EXTRA LIFE STREAM :D
> 
> so by the time most of you guys have read this the stream will probably be done ,thoughts?Favorite parts?
> 
> LETS TALK(I plan to make it to 2spooky**as i post it like 11 here,past midnight in texas) OR  
> POST YOUR FAVORITE PART IF YOU WATCHED(for all you west coast childrens i've been watching straight through since 4 pm so i should recall everything past that) OR SOMETHING
> 
> Anyway enjoy :3

With shaky hands,Adam lead the way into the Funhaus warehouse,the others behind him.Despite being in captivity so long,the worst that had hurt them was some insomnia issues and James’s still healing bruises.

 

It had been a day since they had returned,stopping by the building that had housed the Rooster Teeth Syndicate’s medical practitioners in Los Santos.

 

They were met by the Fakes’ main doctor Caleb,a human,who looked them over instantly.Adam tried to push him off but the man was insistent,soon looking over them with finesse,taking the longest with James to check the bruising that hadn’t seemed to leave in two years.

 

“You okay?”James’ voice broke into Adam’s thoughts as Lawrence,Spoole,Joel and Omar moved past them into the warehouse they had missed.

 

“No”the man looked at him, “I can’t lie.I thought we’d never make it out...”

 

James sighed and moved Adam to face him.

 

“Adam,we made it out.We’re alive”he raised his hands to Adam’s face and had him look up, “We made it.We’re home”

 

He smiled, “Yeah,you’re right”

 

James smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Adam’s forehead.

 

A bark then interrupted the moment as one ball of gold fur barreled into them knocking James back onto the small grassy patch outside.

 

“Benson-Benson,hey!”James was laughing as the mutt licked him furiously,Adam laughing as well at the sight.He hadn’t been this happy in just about forever.

 

“I knew he could always find you guys”Adam turned to see Bruce and Elyse standing there.Both looked slightly better than before,but he could still see the dark circles under their eyes and the thin line-like burns that wrapped their necks,the shadows of nooses that had failed to do their job, “Not that it wasn't easy.”

 

“Maybe we just wanted to be found”Adam smiled as Bruce moved forward.He grabbed the other man in a tight hug.

 

“Fucking hell,I missed you so bad”Bruce said, burying his face in Adam’s hair, “I was so worried...”

 

“Same” Adam grinned,hugging him back and burying his face in his chest.

 

Elyse moved to James,who got Benson off and after a long few moments,grabbed her in a passionate kiss,before hugging her tightly as well,before pulling away smiling.

 

Bruce and Adam stayed as they were for a while before Lawrence yelled, “Group hug!” and they were both nearly knocked over by the others as they laughed and held them tight.

 

\-----------

“All of you need to stop making me worry”Bruce declared in the silence, “I’m not as young as I used to be”

 

“But you're ours no matter what”Elyse said,wrapping her arms around James’ neck,her husband nodding, “That's all that matters”

 

“Yeah,Age is just numbers!”Spoole piped in from where he sat petting Benson,as everyone cracked grins.

 

“Math is hard”Peake’s soft voice came out unexpectedly. They looked at him do a moment before they all burst into laughter,Peake cracking a smile as well.

 

Oh how they had missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your favorite part,how long you made it,what you did...also reviews.I'd love to hear it all
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> **UPDATE MADE IT TO 2SPOOKY**


	18. (Epilogue 2) Meg and Caiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Jack go visit two very important people in their lives after almost loosing them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys,long time no see lol.
> 
> We're nearing the end of this story and YES,I have attempted a sequel....I need a name though.Any suggestions?
> 
> Also with this chapter I threw in a few people hinted a while ago ;3 Meg and Caiti because they are beautiful and I loved them so.
> 
> Anyway,hope you enjoy!
> 
> Two more left!

Gavin smiled at Jack as he helped her down the hall of Caleb’s facility.The Funhaus members were under Caleb’s care and they knew their main medic would take good care of them.

 

“I think I can make it myself”Jack said as they came close to a door at the end of the hall, “Thank you Gavin”

 

“My pleasure,love”Gavin grinned,handing Jack a crutch for her leg, “You be careful.Can’t have you hurting yourself anymore”

 

“Of course.You go and see her now”Jack smiled at the Brit,who nodded and drifted back down the hall to another room,smiling at her before entering.

 

Jack turned back to the door in front of her and took a deep breath,before hobbling forward,pushing it open.

 

Inside the room was lit by the light of the late afternoon sun.A woman sat in the bed,staring out the open window at the cars passing just out of sight.Her long brown was like a beacon.Jack felt her breath falter at the sight.

 

“Caiti”she managed.The woman turned,and a smile lit up her tired face.

 

“Jack”the redhead hobbled her way to the bed,almost tripping in the process,but she made it,her crutch dropping as she reached for the brunette’s hands.

 

“I-I-”Jack tried to find her voice,tears forming in her eyes “How long have you been awake?”

 

“Long enough”a soft hand with an IV reached over and wiped the tear that threatened to fall, “I heard what happened.You shouldn’t be so careless,babe.I don’t want to loose you,you promised me we’d die together,remember?”

 

_ “I promise,because fuck normal ‘death do we part’s,we’re dying together” _

 

Jack laughed weakly, “Of course”

 

They stayed as they were in silence for a while,until Caiti spoke,a smile crossing her face.

 

“I missed you so much,my love”

 

“As did I”Jack moved forward and brought her lips to hers.They kissed for a long moment,and then pulled away,both smiling, “My beautiful queen”

 

Caiti grinned at that and pulled Jack back in.

 

* * *

 

Gavin ran a hand through Meg’s hair as he hummed. It had been purple for quite sometime and quickly her favorite shade,staying with her for the years he had known her and Ryan had run with her.Caleb had done a fantastic job with helping her keep it.

 

“You missed a great fight today,love” Gavin said as he lay with his head on her arm, “Would have made you happy.Almost like the Free Play days you and Ryan kept telling me about”

 

She didn’t move and he sighed.

 

“I just want you to wake up,love.I want to talk about nonsense and plan missions with you and Rye-bread again,maybe hang out with Tyler and Mariel again”his voice cracked, “Bloody hell,Meg.It's been a year without you.”

 

He laid his head down on the bed again and didn’t remember falling asleep,but when he woke,the room was dark but he could hear a voice humming softly and felt a hand caressing his hair.

 

Startled,Gavin sat up to find himself looking at a pair of shiny green eyes and a tired smile.

 

“Meg!”the woman smiled as Gavin stuttered, “I-I-”

 

“It's nice to see you too?”she prompted and Gavin laughed.

 

“Of course it is,love.I’m just so happy to see you’re okay”he reached up and laid a hand gently on her face, “We were going loony without you around”

“I can tell”Meg smiled as she looked Gavin straight in the eyes, “I missed so much,and I want to make up for it.”

 

“I-”Gavin stopped as Meg’s eyes went from green to a bright lilac color,and felt his own eyes burn, “Meg love,your eyes-”she looked at him in confusion, “They reacted to me”

 

“What?!”Meg tried to sit up but Gavin pushed her back gently, “That's impossible,I’m human!”

 

Her face fell into a pout, “I swore I was...”

 

“You’re just  a Late User,meaning it just occurred later” the happiness filled his tone involuntarily,  “It's nothing bad.It's bloody exciting.”

 

“But my eyes,Gavin.My eyes...are they...”

 

“They’re beautiful no matter the Color”Gavin leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “And so like you”

 

Meg looked up at him and wondered how she ever got this man.This kind man whose smile was so perfect.

 

“Where’s Ryan?”she asked after some silence and Gavin smiled.

 

“Home.We were all exhausted after the fight with those wankers.He’ll be by tomorrow”

 

She smiled,exhausted once more, “That's good...Fuck,I’m tired”

 

“I can leave-” “No,please stay”

 

Her voice said it all,in a way not even his siren song could mimic.

 

Gavin smiled, “Okay”

 

Meg smiled back.

  
They fell back to sleep talking about the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like to do fanart for this story?I was just wondering cause why not?If you guys want to?
> 
> anyway thanks for reading<3
> 
> Reviews always welcome


	19. (Epilogue 3):Fakes/Stream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for another happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST DONE :D
> 
> Thank you guys for enjoying this story!I never expected to get to far! I'm so happy!
> 
> I also made a playlist for the story! :D -http://8tracks.com/ladypixiequeen/dangerous-eyes
> 
> Again thank you all so much for taking time to read!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a month after the rescue and everything was finally falling back into place.Funhaus was back home and so far doing well,despite at least one of the Physical Users of the group (at least the three who were in the field for most of the time of their capture) having a nightmare almost every other night.

 

“Here’s to a month  of surviving this shit”Geoff said one night as he fell back onto the couch on the outdoor patio to lay on Jack’s lap,careful to avoid her leg,which was extended on cushions, “How are you feeling?”

 

Jack looked back behind them.The Lads,Ryan, and the Stream Team boys were inside,focused on a video game tournament that had spontaneously occurred,as it had since that day they came back.The three boys had stuck around,and had grown close to the Lads,with Trevor finding a good friend in Ryan.

 

“Much better knowing Bruce and the others are safe ”Jack looked back as she set down her book to smile down at him, “...I was so scared you know.When they broke my leg”

 

Geoff looked up at her, “What did happen with that?You were vague with the details”

 

Jack sighed,her smile fading“It's what you’d expect from me you know.I-”

 

“You tried to defend Jeremy”

 

“Yeah”she said, “I did.They went straight for him the first day,because ‘ _ the youngest one is always the weakest _ ’ you know?It took me at least three days but I convinced them to stop.By then he was how Trevor found him-blindfolded and covered with bruises”

 

Jack’s lip twitched, “They broke my leg the hour before you came for us”

 

Geoff looked up into her green eyes,and felt a pang of horror mixed with both admiration and  sadness for her.

 

This woman was his best friend and second-in-command,as well as the strongest woman he knew in this plane of life.Of course she would do something as selfless as that.

 

“Hey,it's okay”he reached up and wiped her tears with the hand without his bottle, “You’re okay.That was so selfless”

 

Jack smiled at him,just as he heard his name being called.

 

“What is it?”Geoff sat up and looked at Ryan,who had called him.The invincible User was grinning and Geoff was confused.

 

“I-”Geoff got up and turned.He stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened.

 

“What’s going on?”Jack asked,craning her neck to look.

.

“Hey...Geoff”a woman stood there.She was of average height with hair half shaved and the rest flowing down her shoulder.She was pale,with large purple eyes that shown in the moonlight.Her arms were covered in vibrant tattoos.Her attire was a dark tank top with a cartoon devil reading, “ _ Hello,hell sent me _ ”,boots and jeans.She had a silver ring in her nose.

 

“G-Griffon!”the man was surprised, “I-How?”

 

“I’m your Patron silly”the woman grinned,showing pointed teeth as she looked at Jack, “Hello,Jack”

 

“Hi Griffon”the woman smiled as she moved to her, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Why else?”the blonde reached the couch and looked down at her leg, “I came to see Geoff”she looked at Jack, and saw her leg,“You got that from that corrupted asshole?”

 

“Yeah..”Jack said as the demon crouched down and placed a hand in her leg, “What are you doing?”

 

“It's a clean break?”She asked as Jack nodded, “It's been a month so....Yeah this is good”

 

“Griffon- _ Gah _ !”Jack stopped and grimaced as Griffon’s hands went purple,similar to Geoff’s.

 

After a moment, the demon pulled away and smiled at Jack, “Try and walk on it”

 

Jack set down the book and then forced herself up.It took her a moment and the need for Ryan to come over to help her,but she was upright and her leg...didn't hurt.

 

“Leave the bandage on for tonight though,so it can fully heal”Griffon said as Jack began to move around “Just to be safe”

 

“Thank you”Jack was smiling broadly as she hobbled back and threw her arms around the demon, “Thank you,Griff”

 

“My pleasure”She smiled as Jack sat back down again and tested her leg.

 

Griffon turned back to Geoff.

 

“What's up?”the man asked, “You haven't shown up in human form since I was 17.And you don't exactly come to this plane all the time”

 

“As I told you,I came to see you”she said, “I have to tell you something”

  
  


“What is it?”

 

She looked him straight in the eyes,and then took a breath,

 

“I love you Geoff”Griffon said, simply.

 

The result was a dumbstruck man,confusion in his eyes.

 

“I,well I-”The woman was embarrassed  and looked down.She tried to say something but Geoff took her gently by the face and had her look at him.His eyes went purple.

  
  


“Shut up”Geoff said with a smile,before switching to Latin, “  _ Sicut est mihi osculum dominae Griffonos _ ”

 

“ _ Libenter _ ”  Griffon grinned as he grabbed her and they were kissing fiercely.

 

As they pulled away,there was a chorus of wolf whistles from inside.They turned to see the Lads and Stream Team all grinning.

 

“A thousand each,just like I said,boys!”Ray giggled as the other Lads groaned and went off to go get the cash, “Oh and while you’re at it,make it four grand each cause Treyco,Matt and Lil J got it too”

 

“Fuck you!”came Michael’s response from down the hall.

 

“Were you betting on us?”Geoff asked the Puerto Rican warily  as the Stream Team laughed and the younger just grinned.

 

“Mayyybeee”at this,Griffon laughed.

 

“I’ll make sure to put a good word for you with the luck demons,you’d make an excellent one in the next life”she smiled at Ray, “If you want of course.”

 

Ray’s grin just widened as a response as the other young Users returned with the cash and distributed it among them.

 

Geoff turned back to the demon in front of him,and smiled broadly.

 

“ _ te amo pulchra domina mea _ ” he said without fail,and Griffon just smiled.

 

“ _ et dominus meus te amo mirabile _ ”she responded and Geoff smiled back,before they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done ;)  
> Fact:For a Patron to call you master is a huge honor-it mean you have gained a Lifebond with them-their unwavering loyalty,love and friendship.However few Patrons are bold enough to admit their feelings to their Summoner.
> 
> (Google)Translation:  
>  ***Sicut est mihi osculum dominae Griffonos ‘-Just kiss me already Lady Griffonos  
> *** ‘te amo pulchra domina mea’-i love you my beautiful lady  
> *** ‘et dominus meus te amo mirabile’-i love you too my wonderful master  
> ***’Libenter’-Gladly
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and hope you're having a great day!
> 
> Comments/kudos always welcome :3


	20. POWER LIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POWER LIST OF CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

**TERMS** :

User: _ mutants that make up 1% of the world’s population.They only are classified as such due to the effect of their eyes changing color,and effect that appears in  a way similar to how eyes change from excessive drug use.Since it is nearly impossible to tell a User from a normal human,the government doesn’t bother with them.Users can also feel when others are nearby,and have created devices to suppress their powers. _

 

Non Physical Users:  _ Users whose powers do not have a physical manifestation that can be touched.Powers that fall into this category are invincibility,premonitions and illusions.({-}) _

 

Physical Users:  _ Users whose powers have a manifested form able to be touched. Powers that fall into this category are fridgokenisis,pyrokenesis and  summoning.([-]) _

Late User:  _ play on “late bloomer”,these are Users who gained their powers later in life. Late Users generally between the ages of 14-40.Late Users also generally have been reported to be  “those in great peril that suddenly save themselves.”(<) _

 

Corrupted Users: _ 1 in a million,the result of a failed Xtra Boost that turns the User just plain twisted.These Users are extremely dangerous. _

 

Special Users: _ These are a rare selection of Users that have seemingly simple powers that are actually extremely useful.Types include “Lucky Ones” (luck), “Premos”(premonitions),and “Hacks.”(control/hacking technological based things).Certain powers (such as Illusion)also have zero effect on them.(*) _

 

Special Exceptions: _ Those whose powers who can fall into either category _

 

Color: _ term used to describe the color change of a User’s eyes.It varies by person. _

 

Xtra: _ a strange mineral discovered by accident by humans.It resembles average crystal but it will incompasitate all and any Users in the vacinity. This also has the power to unlock hidden potentials of powers within a User,giving them what is referred to as a “Boost”. However Xtra has the ability to kill a User if the User’s body seems incompatible or Corrupt them if they seem too malicious. Those under the influence of a Boost have a sudden increase in energy and power,but later collapse and  (if they survive) wake with what Users have unofficially dubbed “The Hangover”(aptly named due to the nausea and vomiting experienced) _

 

* * *

 

**FAKE AH:**

 

Jack: _ Vehicukinesis _ [-(yellow)-]:Can control vehicles such as boats and planes.Overuse drains her.After the rescue it's unknown if she was Xtra Boosted.

 

Geoff: _ Summoner(Demon) _ [-(purple)-]:He can summon demons and use their powers as his own.His patron demon is Griffon,a demon of art.

 

Ryan: _ invulnerable _ (explosion,bullets...){-(red)-}: Ryan can create an impenetrable shield that around himself that's unbreakable,or so it was thought.After being kidnapped,Gavin finds he was Boosted,however the effects unknown.

 

Michael: _ pyrokinesis/ _ _ Infernokinesis _ [-(orange)-]:He has fire.It burns.He is a fire bender.No more needs to be said

 

Gavin: _ siren voice _ {-(light blue)-}:he basically is a siren with a beautiful,hypnotic voice that control anyone,User or not.However if he uses his voice multiple times he will temporarily be unable to speak for roughly a week.

 

Lindsay: _ frigokenisis _ [-(silver)-]:Lindsay can produce and manipulate ice at will.She generates cold air around her that is negated by Michael’s fire.She is also the only one who can calm Michael down,besides Gavin of course.

 

Ray: _ T _ _ elumkinesis _ [-(pink)-]:He can create and manipulate guns of any kind,as well as has a rare ability to sense a gun’s use from a great distance,able to detect trajectories,make,model,etc.

 

Mica: _ illusions _ {-(magenta)-}:Mica can mask items and appearances through manipulation of the sense of vision.The effect is unable to work with Special Users.

 

*Andy: _ luck _ {-(dark green)-}:Andy is a Special User,a Lucky One.He was born with the gift of Extreme Luck,meaning he would always have his way and can make whatever he touches lucky if he so wished.As a Special User,he is immune to other User powers such as illusions and persuasion.

 

**STREAM TEAM:**

*Matt:(great with technology) _ technokenisis _ {but over use of the technological manipulation ability causes eye strain} [-(green)-]:A Special User,he has the ability to control technology.He can literally control data online,making him an excellent hacker

 

<*Trevor: _ teleportation _ [-(dark blue)-]:A teleporter,Trevor was a Late User,a User who developed powers later in life.he is also what is called a Special exception,meaning he can fit into either category of User.He used to get exhausted when using his power,but after gaining an accidental Xtra Boost in the process of saving Bruce,he now has emotional teleportation abilities,can go longer without collapsing and the power to teleport items.

 

Jeremy: _ Telekinesis(PK)  _ [-(gold)-]:Jeremy is a PK User,or a User of Telekinesis.He used to control just the items in his field of vision,but after an accidental Xtra Boost,he now can control anything around him and can sense others in sort of an echolocation sense.

 

**FUNHAUS:**

*Bruce: _ dematerialization/teleportation _ [-(white smoke)-]: Bruce is a Teleporter,with the power to shatter like glass and reform at will.When Boosted,his speed and distance enhanced,allowing him to teleport much faster and within more varied than before.

 

Adam: _ persuasion _ {-(ivory)-}:Not willing to truly call himself a User,Kovic has the power to persuade humans to his will.He is the crew’s secret weapon in negotiations.When forcibly Boosted by the Xtra,his powers extended to all Users as well-except the Special ones of course.

 

Lawrence: _ electrokinesis _ [-(electric yellow)-]:Lawrence is electrokinetic,making him able to control electricity.He is a hacker,so with the forced Xtra Boost,he can use technology in a way similar to a Hack.

 

Elyse: _ bubble manipulation _ ( _ Nitikinesis _ )[-(cyan)-] ((Because badass power couples have to be of opposite elements.;) ))Elyse has the ability to create bubbles useable for attacking.The bubbles became damn near unbreakable due to forced Xtra Boost.

  
  


James:  _ fire generation _ [-(blue-gray)-]:James as the demolitions expert of the group has ironically the ability to generate flames from his body.However unlike Michael,he can not control his flames into anything other than a protective layer around him.After the Boost,his flames became immune to water.

 

Matt (Peake):  _ accuracy _ {-(mauve)-}:With a sharp eye,Peake never misses a shot with the ability of accuracy.However due to the Boost(and the universe having a sense of humor),he is now accurate in predicting outcomes 99.9% to 1

 

Spoole:  _ telepathy _ {-(copper red)-}:Spoole is telepathic,which speaks for itself.After he was subjected along with his gang to an Xtra Boost,he became the only source of communication between Funhaus for two years,gaining the ability to connect multiple minds at once and act as a router.He also can negate mind control,making him a danger to the Copirate.

 

*Joel: _ premonition _ {-(umber)-}:Joel is a Special User known as a Premo,one with the power to have premonitions or see the future.However when Boosted,his powers allowed him to see the future,as well as the past and present at will.

 

Omar: _ adaption(senses) _ {-(japanese indigo)-} :Omar can adapt to a new environment through senses,making him a perfect scout.However after due to a forced Xtra Boost at the hands of the Copirate,he can also adapt to any environment through body as well (body temperature,immune system,etc).

 

**Others---**

<Meg: _ Biomorphing _ {-(lilac)-}:Meg can become any organic being within sight after falling into a medical coma after an accident on a job.This makes her a Late User like Trevor.She came to enjoy a cat form out of what she can become.

 

Caiti: _ Typhokinesis _ [-(gunmetal)-]:Caiti can create and control forms of smoke,using it offensively,defensively or just for everyday tasks.She has been in a medical coma after a kidnapping on her and Jack's anniversary six months before.She awoke after the fight with the Copirate occurred.

 

THE KNOW:

Ashley: _ Psychometry _ {-(red-violet)-}:Ashley can see the past of someone through an item or surface via touch or strong feelings left in an area.However clarity is key,and if the vision was more than three days old,she can only see figures and hear snippets of conversation.To her,Users have Color and humans are just black forms.She however can sense a Summoner’s Patron no matter the time.She helped Jack and Geoff after Funhaus’ disappearance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are! Oh my gosh this story had been the first thing I've been able to focus on in a long time and to get all this feedback...
> 
> I'm so happy I don't have any words
> 
> Thank you LackyDucks and XCabooseRTRVB and everyone else who took time to read.
> 
> So now I'm gonna let you know I have a sequel in the works with one problem...
> 
> I don't have a title XD Should I keep the theme of "Dangerous_____"? or...something else?(I can't say anything about the sequel you'll have to wait :p)
> 
> Anyway,thank you all again so much and hope everyone is doing well this holiday season.
> 
> Also remember I'm here if you need to talk or something.Maybe fangirl/boy.Or just vent.I'm good for that too:
> 
> Tumblr:ironfirewindscript  
> Twitter:@LadyYukionna


	21. (preview) Dangerous Hands

_ “Help me.They’re coming.” _

 

“ _ Oh no,I-Shit! _ ”

 

“ _ I can't hold them off...why didn’t I go with the others? _ ”

 

“ _SOMEONE_ _PLEASE_ ”

 

“... _ help _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...We're here.We're finally done.
> 
> The Sequel title is "Dangerous Hands"
> 
> Anyway thank you guys so much for sticking by me and I'm so happy you enjoyed!
> 
> **by the way the tags aren't changing cause surprise is fun >:3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far!Chapter 2 is about half way done,mostly because of the aforementioned school thing.
> 
> Critiques and reviews always welcome


End file.
